A Journey That Changes Everything
by contestshippingurl4eva
Summary: May, Misty, and Dawn plan to journey with their friends Ash, Brock, Max, Kenny, Paul, and Drew. Secret crushes devolp, jealousy boils. What will occur? Who will end up with who? REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

MAY'S POV:

Hey, my name is May. I love my life and everybody in it. Everyone I know (well almost everyone) is always cheering me on. My bestfriend is probably Beautifly. But you have no idea who that is yet. Well here I'll introduce you to my life.

My life is awesome. First there is my fam[ily]. Max is my younger brother, and one of my companions in my journey. My mother, who is over enthusiastic about everything. Though I know she loves each of her fam[ily] members. Then there's my dad. My dad is way over-protected. His over-protected personality is driving me CRAZY, but I still love him.

My fam[ily] isn't everyone I want to introduce to you guys. Also most of my friends. I'll start with Brock. Brock is a great friend and an awesome cook. He was pretty much the reason we didn't starve on our other journey. He takes care of us during each of our journeys. Ash is the second friend I want to introduce to you guys. Ash and I have been together since the beginning of_ my_ journey. We've been through alot together. There is one more friend I'd like to tell you about, but I'm not sure....... I can call him a friend.

His name is Drew. I don't know exactly how to describe him. Sometimes he can be stubborn. Other times he is........well...........he seems to be nice, but his tone of voice seems to have remorse or anger in it; as if someone forced him to say it. He is actually one of my first rivals. Even though that's true, I can't help but feel that through all that we've been through we might actually be friends.


	2. Chapter 2 Their Arrival

Today I will reunite with Ash and Brock, so we can begin our journey. Max and I will begin another journey with them.

"My packing is done, May! Can we please go now?" Max yelled with his energetic voice across the house.

"Max, you know when Ash and Brock come, we have to wait until mom and dad come home." I said while putting the last of my items in my pack. Max just sighed with an annoying tone. And then he repeated what he always repeated every other minute of the day.

"Can we go now?? We've been waiting _forever_ and mom & dad are taking a super-long time getting here!!"

And I said what I always said for him to stop whining,"Just watch some TV or something before we leave. I mean it shouldn't be that long before Ash and Brock come, so then we'll be able to leave as soon as we advise mom & dad we're leaving."

"Fine!! I'll watch Squirtle Show."

I looked at him wondering if he had actually listened this time. So I decided to just to hope he finally gave up and went to do something not annoying.

About 40 minutes later mom and dad came home. Mom said "We're home!" as they entered the house.

"I just won two battles that I had with a couple of travelers from Pallet Town. And awarded one badge to that girl Brianna that you've told me about. Oh and by the way she says hi. I had ask her to come over but she said her mom was waiting for her at the dock," my dad said cheerfully. My dad is a gym leader here in my hometown.

"Yes, I saw her too. And all of the battles were invigorating!" my mom squealed in delight.

" Umm...okay mom," I said hesitantly not knowing what to reply,"Mom & dad remember that Ash and Brock will be here soon. Max and I are starting our journey with them again." I said.

"Oh right. That young fellow, who promised me a gym battle by the way. And that good cook, Brock. Isn't he a gym leader too? Well I can't wait to see them again. Will they stay long?" my dad rambled on. I wasn't gonna tell him that I wanted them not to see them because my dad can be a bit nosy when it comes to my friends. And my mom,well what can I say she's my mom. Plus after what happened last time when I was talking to Drew at the beach after the grand festival, I didn't want her near Ash or Brock.

"Well I'm not sure. We wanted to get a quick start on our journey." I said with hope that he wouldn't pursue his wish for them to stay.

"Nonsense! Most trainers won't even start to think about their journey until next week."

"Yeah, but we want to be _ahead _of everybody else. So that way I can be the best and Max can learn from Ash about what he knows about pokemon." I said with the hope he would let us go without anymore questions.

"Let's wait until they arrive, so we can see if they want to rest after their long trip over here. Plus I don't believe a word your saying."

"BUT DAD!" I yelled, knowing that my 'kiss-up' strategy wouldn't work.

"No buts May, just be patient and hold on, you can't make their decisions you know."

"Yea May. Anyways it'll be cool. It'll be like having two older brothers" Max replied in a snooty tone. I shot a death glare at Max. Max backed away behind my mom and stayed there for a while.

"Fine." I replied with a sigh of defeat. Looking away from Max, so he finally came out from behind my mom.

"Well now that this dispute is over, let's watch some TV before they arrive," my mom said with the sigh of relief that the arguing was over.

My dad sat on his chair and laid back in it. Max grabbed the remote and changed the channel to something called _Pokemon Training Channel_ I groaned quietly not wanting them to hear me. But my dad took the remote from Max and changed the channel, I thought for a moment that he might change it to something good, but he didn't. He had flipped through the channels to find a show about pokemon studies. I was bored but thought to myself they'll be here soon. I kept reassuring my self that, but I knew it was gonna be a while.

About 45 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I, bored to death by having to watch the "educational" show about pokemon study, declared," I'll get it!". As I opened the door, I was surprised by what I was witnessing.


	3. Chapter 3 At Home

I was staring at Brock, clueless at what was happening, trying to break up a fight between Ash and......you'll never guess.....Drew. When I opened the door I just stared at them completely flabbergasted and puzzled. Then after awhile I returned to reality and I cleared my throat. I watched as they automatically stared at me. At first they stared at me as if I was from another planet, but then it turned to an awkward embarrassed stare.

My mom yelled, "May don't be rude. If that's Ash and Brock let them in."

Under my breath I muttered,"You forgot one more person." Max was heard clearly as he shouted his irritating questions.

"Yea May! Are they here yet? Are they? Is that them? ASH BROCK is that you at the door?" Max annoyingly went on.

I just stood there, staring blankly at them. At first no idea what to say or do, but then Drew spoke up. Drew cleared his throat and said,"Well May aren't you gonna let us in?"

But in return, still not sure I've totally processed everything, all I could say was,"Uh uh."

I stepped inside, my thoughts, attention, and focus was on Drew. Surprised that he was here at all. All I could think of was possible reasons on why Drew was even here. My thoughts still wandering as I entered the room full of the anxious Max and dad.

My mom didn't see that Drew was here neither did anyone really. So Ash came in (almost falling on his face). Then Brock came in catching Ash. My dad just started laughing at Ash's clumsiness. And because of his clumsiness, I was brought back to Earth.

"Hahaha. Same old Ash!" Max giggles.

"Yeah I guess I haven't changed that much since last time we saw each other. Hehehe," Ash sheepishly said.

Right after Ash finished that statement, Drew came in. He had a solemn look on his face and came in calm and like he didn't care about any thing. When the attention was on him he gave a quick warm yet devilish smile. Out of nowhere he held a red rose in his hand. He gave a quick bow. And Ash gave an annoyed look. Drew did all of this as if he were performing in a contest.

After Ash gave his very annoyed look, Drew said,"Allow me to introduce myself, Drew." He said this humbly.. Then he gave the single rose to my mother, turned to me and said," May you've never told me you had as sister."

"Kiss-up" Ash mumbled under his breath angrily.

"Oh stop it! Your making me blush!"my mother squealed loudly (and I mean loudly!!!).

"May, you've never told me about this handsome and polite young man." my mom said while staring at Drew with approving smile.

"MOTHER!" I screamed.

My dad clears his throats and says (in a fake caring tone),"My dear, you haven't properly greeted our other guests Ash and Brock. So do you guys want to stay over to rest for a few days?" and my dad ended that question with a tone he would use when he was with his friends.

"Sure!" Ash said.

"OK then I'll go and put our stuff away until we leave." I grumbled as I left the room. Before I left the room I shot Ash a death glare. I left the room and decided that I'm going to make sure we leave tomorrow no doubt. So I walked in my and Max's room set our stuff down and went back to the living room still a bit mad, but over it a little. When I came in Drew was talking to my dad, Brock and my mom were talking, and Max was ambushing Ash with questions. I giggled at that sight. I looked at Brock and it seemed he was having a decent conversation with my mom. Before I got to 'interrupt' any of the conversations, Max turned around to ask my dad something.

"Dad can they sleep in our room with us instead of the guest room? Can they? Can they?" Max kept asking hoping to get a yes to the question.

"OK as long as May is fine with it." Was all that my dad said not wanting to say yes, but didn't want to say no either.

"May is it okay? Is it okay? Huh?" Max was about 5 inches away from running me over. He kept coming closer and closer as if trying to interrogate me.

So I, not wanting to get run over, just said in a dull and boring voice,"Fine with me."

After lunch and dinner I went to my room and sat down to view all of our things that we prepared to go on our adventure. Drew, Ash, Brock, and Max soon came to join me. Drew stood against the wall with a bored look on his face and Ash sat on my bed next to me. While Max and Brock were sitting down on Max's bed looking tired.

"Well I want to go to sleep." I said hoping Ash would get off my bed letting me go to sleep.

"OK well Ash, Brock you guys sleep on my bed please!" Max pleaded

"What about Drew?" I said kinda afraid what the answer might be.

"Um can he sleep with you? Please May. Please?" Max begged.

As soon as Max asked that Drew turned red and so did Ash. But the only difference was Drew turned red with embarrassment and Ash turned red with anger. But since Max really wanted Ash and Brock to sleep with him, and Max didn't know Drew that well, I gave in and said,"Yeah sure."

"Thanks May!"

So we all went to sleep around 8:45pm and Max and Ash and Brock were asleep squished and probably uncomfortable. I was laying next to Drew and Drew had asked for a separate blanket. He was leaning on the edge of the bed almost about to fall over. I looked at him at the edge of the bed. He turned over so I could see his face now. I felt almost compelled to go into his arms. So I looked at him for a few seconds, and I went into his arms and fell asleep within minutes.

DREW'S POV:

I woke up and saw two things automatically. The first thing I had seen was the time, which was 11:58pm. The second thing was May in my arms. I looked around and everyone was asleep. I decided just to go back to sleep. But first I let May out of my arms and turned over.

MAY'S POV:

I woke up around midnight and noticed I wasn't in Drew's arms anymore. -SIGH- For some reason I wanted to stay in his arms. The reason to me was anonymous, so I just went back to sleep


	4. Chapter 4 The Morning

In the morning I awoke up to see sleepily Drew on the floor with a blanket over him. He looked so peaceful. And on the other side of the room was Ash, Brock, and Max on Max's bed all squished together. I was still sleepy, and I could barely keep my eyelids from closing. So I decide since no one else was awake, I'd go back to sleep. I thought I would wake up when everyone else woke up. I fell on top of my bed and I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

When I did wake up it was 7:30am. And to my dismay Drew was gone. So was Ash and Max, even Brock was gone. Within moments I heard slow footsteps coming up the stairs then approaching this room. I sat up and in came Drew. Drew walked in with a bedhead look and the cutest smile......wait did I say cutest? Um I meant a warm smile.

"I wouldn't go to the bathroom, it's crammed," Drew chuckled softly when he said this.

Then we both looked up at the alarm clocked that showed the time, which was now 7:34am. And then out of nowhere I heard Ash and Max run down the stairs, shouting vibrantly,"Brock made PANCAKES!"

I looked at the edge of my bed and saw a little slip of yellow paper, a note. It was from my mom, I could recognize her handwriting, and it read:

_May,_

_We've gone out to the pokemon center to give_

_a quick check-up for all the pokemon._

_Be back by 9:30am because of some errands _

_we need to get done. Brock offered to_

_make breakfast. Behave_

_-Mom & Dad_

Drew read the note over my shoulder and then said,"Well May I guess it's you, me, and them until 9:30. So do you want to go brush your teeth now that its empty?"

"Um OK I'll go right now. Wait what about you aren't you going to go eat with Max, Ash, and Brock?

"No I'll come down later or when you do."

"OK I'm going down there in a minute so if you want I'll meet you down there," I said as I began to leave the room, but for a couple minutes I just stood in the doorway.

"OK meet you downstairs." That was all he said before walking out of the room brushing up against me when walking passed the doorway.

When I came downstairs I saw Ash and Max scarfing down the pancakes one by one. Then I turned to see Brock and Drew on the other side of the table, eating like _human beings_. Brock looked up and saw me.

"Good morning May, your plate is next to Ash." Brock said, pointing at a small stack of pancakes in front of a chair that was by Ash.

"Um thanks." Was all the words that came out of my mouth. Then I grabbed my plate from the seat next to Ash and brought it next to Drew (who was across the table from Ash) and sat down.

"What was wrong with the seat next to Ash?" Drew questioned out loud not realizing how loud he had said it.

"Ummm.......nothing. I just rather sit here instead of over there." I said a bit quiet and with a sheepish tone. I could feel my face turning red, so I looked down at my plate.

"Oh." Was all Drew said realizing for the first time how loud that was. When I looked at Drew, I could see his face turning a bit red. Like a blush, but it was gone after a few seconds.

Then there was an awkward silence for a few moments. And then......guess who broke the silence.

"Hey where are we going this time? Huh? Are we going to visit that doctor again. Or can we go back to where May found and took care of Manaphy. Remember May couldn't be left behind because Manaphy cried because Manaphy thought she was her mom. Then Ash was the king of the sea, remember. Or maybe where I got to see and take care of Jirachi. Remember? But I got sad when I had to let him leave, remember?" Max keeps rambling on.

"Max, be quiet! You've said enough!" I shouted irritated at his constant blabbering.

"You've done all that? Why haven't you ever told me?" Drew said astonished.

"It's not any of your business!" Ash yelled angrily as Drew had asked about one of his family member's death.

"Ash come down! And Drew I guess it never came up." I said with a surprisly calm voice.

"Oh. And Ash by the way, I can now see the reason why you can't control your pokemon...." Drew said with a smirk.

"Why do you think so?"Ash said madly looking as if ready to tackle him, and standing up out of his seat.

"It's obvious, because you can't even control yourself."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea, I'm surprised you even made it to the grand festival those past times."

"I made it because I'm good. And to prove it let's battle right now!"

"I guess I could use a good warm up before I begin to actually practice."

"I'LL SHOW YOU-"

"Ash stop it! Both of you stop fighting now!" I yelled at both of them.

"Ash, your lucky that May stopped you from making a fool of yourself," Drew said with a he left the room as if he had just won the grand festival.

"That's it I'm gonna teach him a lesson!"Ash yelled as he began to walk after him.

So I told him,"Ash don't go after Drew."

"Why not? He started it! You even heard what he said!"

"You can't battle Drew. Anyways why is he even here?"

"Drew was walking by your house so _Brock decided_ to ask him if he'd like to go with us. And then when we mentioned we were going to meet up with you he said OK, sure he could use the company."

"Really? He came because I was coming too?"

"Yeah I guess that was why, but I think he didn't feel like traveling alone this time around."

"OK sooo," there was a small pause when I spoke,"I'm going to see something."

"Wait where are you going?" Ash called out.

"Nowhere. Just out for air." I replied before leaving quickly, but in a normal matter.


	5. Chapter 5 The Visitor

Before I walked out of the house, I looked out the window. I saw Drew and Flygon training. But something seemed strange to me. It looked as if he was talking to someone other than Flygon, but who? He looked like he was trying to impress someone and I was totally confused for a moment. I squinted to get closer look, and I saw something red-orange with yellow on. Whatever or whoever it was, it was standing behind Drew. I casually walked outside and stopped when I could get a good view. So I wouldn't look suspicious, I bent down and pretended to tie my shoes.

Drew looked over at me and I turned away, so he wouldn't see me staring at him. When I was sure he looked back up. Drew had turned to face the stranger. I stood up and ran back inside.

As I was running inside, I thought, _who was that_? I ran upstairs. When I came into my room, I rummaged through my closet. After a couple of minutes, I found the cutest jogging suit. I threw it on and ran outside. But as soon as I stepped outside, I started to walk slower. I turned to see if Drew was looking at me yet. He wasn't, so I turned to face forward. I opened the gate slowly, so you could hear the creak it made. Drew snapped his head to face me. Then he called out,"May, you know we're not suppose to leave the house."

At first I was angry that _he_ was lecturing me! Then I was angry that those were the only words he said to me. But I looked behind him and saw a familiar face. It was Misty! I stuck my tongue out at Drew and turned to face Misty. I ran up to her and started to hug and jump up and down with each other. After about 10 minutes of that, we both had calm down and looked at Drew. Who appeared to be puzzled, bored, and thought we were just plain weird. The look on his face made me and Misty burst out laughing.

He looked at us, blinked, then he came back to reality. And then he spoke as if he just woke up and slowly said,"So you two know each other?"

"Noo, we've never met. That's why we greet each other like really good friend." I replied sarcastically.

"Well May if you do that everytime you see a stranger I can see why you rarely make friends." He said with a smirk on his face as he walked away.

I glared at the back of his head and turned away. Not wanting to fight with him while Misty was here. I looked at Misty and smiled."So what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be helping your sisters at the gym?" I asked trying to make conversation and wondering the answer to the question.

"Actually they're training, and helping other trainers train their their pokemon, so they don't need my help this time." She said with a proud voice. Then she continued,"So being in that situation, I decide to travel again. I thought I could travel with you and Ash this time. But is that alright? I mean if it's not, I can always go back and travel with one of my sisters or something. They won't mind if one sister laves or something like that."

"Nah it's okay. I mean Drew is coming with us too. And Brock and Ash are already here. My brother, Max, is joining us again also. So it's going to nice and fun to have another girl with me. And just a heads up, Ash and Drew are probably going to fight the whole way, making the trip a long and annoying one."

"Oh wow I guess I almost don't want to go after you telling me that. But let's go and try to have fun. I mean they can't be fighting the whole way...."

"Yeah your right they have to sleep."

"Hahaha yeah. So I guess if we have to travel with those guys, we can at least do it with each other. Plus we have Brock to keep them from killing each other or at least keep them from knocking each other out."

"Yeah so how do you even know Drew? Did you meet him at a contest or something?" I asked curiously, remembering the time I met him.

"Actually I've never met him before. I came to your house and saw him training. So I came up to ask where you were. At first I just figured he was a cousin or something like that, but then he said hey I'm one of May's rivals, who are you? And then of course I knew you were probably just visiting each other or something like that. Then we just starting talking about his Flygon and stuff like that."

"Oh so you two barely met?"

"Yeah so can we go inside and see if Ash and Brock, and of course Drew too, are okay with me tagging along with you guys?"

"Sure, but if they're not okay with you going, which I doubt, I'll make them be okay with you coming along."

"Hahaha, it'd be fun to watch you 'convince' them, but I'm sure they'll be fine with me going with you guys. Just to make sure though let's go ask."

"Yeah." I said before we entered the house. Then I came inside the living room and shouted,"Hey guys! Look who came to travel with us."

"Oh, hey again." Drew said bored and not paying attention to much. He continued flipping through the channels, looking about ready to fall asleep.

Ash glared at Drew's impolite way of greeting Misty and I just rolled my eyes _typical Drew_. Then Ash said,"Hey Misty what's up? So you've decided you're gonna travel again and with us?"

"Cool all of us together again, just like before only this time with more of my friends." Brock said with his usual smile.

"Oh and don't forget Drew." Ash smirked.

"Ash you're so immature!" I yelled at him while Drew gave Ash a glare that would make any grown man pee in his pants or run away shrieking like a little girl.

Ash backed away a little towards the other side of the room. Once he reached the other side of room, his look returned to normal. I suppressed a chuckle when I saw Ash's face. Then Misty said,"I see what you'd meant before. Hmm I think they'll survive until next week. Oh and also Drew will last the longest."

"Yeah I agree with you, except I'd give it 2 weeks." I said while laughing. When I finished that statement, I looked at everyone's face. All their faces were filled with confusion. Ash was the first to break out of his confused stare.

When he did he said (with a scared tone)," I'm afraid to ask what you and Misty are talking about." Misty and I stood there and looked at each other then burst out laughing at Ash's comment.

Then Misty said after she was done laughing,"I think this is gonna be a awesome trip. It'll be so much fun!"

"Yeah I totally agree! This is probably gonging to be the best one yet!" I replied staring at Misty.


	6. Chapter 6 Poem

"We're back!" Carolina [my mom] shouted.

"Are you all in here?" Norman [my dad] yelled after her.

"Yeah we're all in the living room. Oh and Misty is here too; she's going to travel with us." I said as they entered the room.

"Oh hello Misty so glad to see you. We've heard a lot about you from Ash and my daughter May," my dad said cheerfully.

"Uhh yeah, so does that mean I'm the only one here who doesn't know her? I have met her sisters and I've talked to them too. And that's about it. Oh but I did get to talk to her for about five minutes before _May _had to come and interrupt us with her usual nonsense." Drew said sounding irritated when he spoke the last sentence.

"Well sorry that I interrupted your conversation with a complete stranger just because she was a close friend, that I haven't seen in a year or more!" I shouted irritated, but a bit playful.

"Well your apology is accepted," Drew smirked.

At first I wanted to pound him, but 2 things stopped me from doing that. One was my parents. They were staring at us. Another was Drew's smirk turned into a playful smile. So my respond was a smile back and that was all I did back.

"Wait you know my sisters?" Misty ques tined a bit confused.

"Yeah. When I was traveling. I wasn't that far their famous act, and I'd already collected pretty much all my ribbons but maybe like 1. So I decided to see their act. Since my last and next contest was on the same way I stopped by and I checked it out. After the show, I met them..... I was like their hero or something. I don't know. Anyways, they told me that they had a sister who was in love with water pokemon. And I was really interested. So some how while talking about you, Misty, we ended talking about Ash. They knew him from earlier. They told me how you got your ribbon....... so then I had to battle them! And it was 3 against 1. But they said it was unfair, so they told me to take out 3 pokemon. I won naturally. They offered me a badge, but I reminded them that I wasn't a wanna-be pokemon master. So I said bye and that was that. You could even say the sisters were cute." Drew smirked, while flipping his bangs.

"So Drew you you think they were cute?" I asked curiously.

"Uhh....well I did say that didn't I?" Drew said while..OMG....BLUSHING! It was a light blush, but still a blush. Then he turned back to his normal self, and said,"Honestly May don't you know how to listen when people talk?"

I wanted to pulverize, no kill him! But then I saw Misty and my parents staring at us. So all I did was stick out my tongue at him. My bewildered rival, Drew, looked a bit taken back that I didn't go crazy on him with my usual insults and comebacks. Then after a brief silence, I spoke up and said," Mom, dad, can I take Misty up to our room, because her and _Ash,_ again, decided they want to stay for one more day at least, to rest up before we leave on our journey?"

"Sure, but you know we do have guest rooms if you guys get too crowed." My dad replied looking up from the paper.

"Yeah I know, but if Max can fit 3 people on his bed, so can I." I said as I grabbed Misty and dragged her up the stairs to our bedroom.

When we got upstairs, she finally spoke up, but she said,"So you and Drew are just _rivals_ right?"

"Yeah why?" I asked kind of afraid where this would go.

"Oh no reason really." Misty said smiling.

"OK then. You'll sleep with me and Drew in my bed. Which is obviously this one, because duh I'm sitting on it." I said trying to move on to something else.

"OK, I didn't bring much. So where do I put my things?" Misty said taking off her bag.

"Oh, anywhere really. My stuff is over there, if you want it with my stuff. Ash's, Brock's and Max's stuff is in that pile over there though." I said pointing to the spots.

"OK thanks." She said in response as she set her stuff down on a shelf next to my stuff. Then she said," Drew and Ash really hate each other right? And if they don't I'll be really surprised. What happened that made them hate each other so much?"

"I don't know. They just don't seem to like each other. At least I think there's no reason. They just fight. Maybe it's there nature. They just fight, just because."

"Oh I don't know why they can't just get along. BOYZ!!!"

"Yeah, I know right? Sometimes both act like their in their own little world, battling for no reason at all."

"I really don't get them."

"Yeah me neither."

"So what is that?" Misty asked pointing at the paper on my desk.

"Oh nothing just some things I wrote when I got bored."

"Oh that's cool. Can read some?"

"Yeah sure. Go ahead."

"OK thank,."she said as she picked up the papers and began to read and look through them.

"So do you think any of them are any good?"

"Yeah these are awesome! I especially like this one" She said then she began to recite it out loud. She read:

_Your__My__#1_

_Your my competition_

_But your my only one_

_Your not always nice_

_But your still the #1_

_Your still the one I dream about_

_And the one I think about_

_Because you'll always be my #1_

"Aww that was so sweet!" Misty gushed.

"Yeah....... thanks."

"Mum by any chance did you write this about anyone? Or at least think of anyone while writing this?"

"No, no. I just wrote it because I was bored. It just came to 's all."

"OK then." Misty said still not convinced. "Do you want to go with the others and eat something. Oh my god! It's already dinner time!"

"Oh for real!?! OK then let's go eat."


	7. Chapter 7 Idea

**NO ONE'S POV:**

"You two took a long time upstairs. What were you two girls doing up there?" Carolina questioned, eyeing both smiling girls as they rushed down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing really, just, you know talking and other stuff like that." Misty happily replied.

"Really? And what sort of stuff was that, to be specific?" Drew asked suspious and obviously not convined with their 'stuff' anwser.

"Nothing! We mean nothing of interest.." both girls, May and Misty, retorted innocently and in perfect unison. Which made Drew even more suspiocious making it sound as if they planned their explanation. But in truth they didn't.

"Sure, whatever." Drew said rolling his eyes. "We all believe you 100% completely." Drew smirked sarcasticlly.

"Whatever Drew. We don't need your approval n anything we do, nor do we need to inform you of every little thing we do." May retorted. Drew who still had his annoying **[annoying to May but cute to me!! ]** smirk on his face was about to say something, probably rude, but got intrupted by none other than May. And May of course said," So what are we having for dinner?" Her stomach growling, leaving her blushing a bit while asking this.

"We order pizza for all of us. So we're eating pizza because of the large amount of guests we have over." Norman simply anwsered not looking up from his newspaper at all.

"Yummy!!" May squealed in delight as her mouth slightly started to water as she opened the box to see her favorite kind, sausage!

"Ok, let's follow May's example and dig into the pizza. We have plenty to go around, so don't be shy grab as much as you want." Carolina stated as she and Norman grabbed a few sices and went off into the living room to watch the evening news.

Drew grabbed 1 slice and started nibbling on it. May and Misty grabbed two slices, and thought that 2 slices were enough to start out with. Ash and Max grabbed 3 slices and started choming on 1 then switched to their 2nd slice and reapeated this process. Brock followed Drew example and grabbe donly 1 slice of pizza. But instead of nibbling tiny bites like Drew, he took medium sizes bite out of his pizza.

Carolina came in and started at the 2 boys for a few seconds before saying." Well I guess some people didn't eat breakfeast.." she said eyeing both Max and Ash.

"We did eat but that was ages ago!!!" Max protested with a little bit of cheese hanging off the side of his mouth. Then took another bite of his now 4th pizza.

"Really I don't remember lunch beibg that long ago." smirked Drew as he stared at Max. Max had glared back, but then Drew's smirk turned to a playful smile. Then ruffled the young boy's hair. Usually Max would get mad at anyone who messed up his hair, but when Drew did it he didn't seem to mind. Within seconds Max's glare turned into a cheerful, giddy smile.

May kind of envious of Drew's and Max's relationship, spoke up in Max's defense ( apparently she refused to drop the subject). She simply stated," You just eat _way_ to little so you don't feel as hungry as the rest!"

"Whatever you can believe what you want, May." Drew sighed obviously wanting to drop this useless topic which would obviously make him and May fight.

"So your saying _we_ eat _way too_ much? Is that what your saying?" May retorted close to a snarl not dropping the topic.

"Yes, I do," Drew simply stated. He knowing she wasn't going to give up her hopeless effort to win this also hopeless and pointless arguement.

"Really and what proof do you have? What makes you think you can say that? Huh?" May angerily responed at usual calm rival.

"I'm saying this because......." he paused for a second then continued, " Why should _I_ answer _you?_ After all how many arguments have you won?"

"I have won-" May began but was intruppted by her smirking rival.

And he said,"Against _me?_" Drew finished his previous thought. Now he was satisfied, knowing May had just lost this little pointless 'war'.

"Ihavntonanyet" May mumbled, hanging her head and facing down towards the floor.

"What did you say? Did you say you've won three or did you say four?" the smirking Drew said triumphally and very pleased with himself.

"I said," May started wishing she had never continued this 'fight',"I haven't won any of them yet." She sighed in complete deafeat once again.  
"OK then, are we going to keep up this _intersting_ 'conversation' or are we going to shut up and eat?" Drew asked knowing the anwser to his question already.

"I' just going to eat." May simply stated.

There was a breif but akward silence between the group of friends. Then Misty spoke up and turned to Drew to try to make conversation,"Soo Drew, why are you coming on this 'fun' journey with all of us 'intersting people'?"

"Umm I dunno. I guess just because Brock invited me, first of all or else I would have just traveled alone. Oh and second of all my pokemon started getting bored because they see the same pokemon always. And Roselia _loves_ to gossip about other trainers and myself..... so yea. That's pretty much the only reasons." Drew said shrugging. He still had his head down looking at his food, bored.

"Oh so no other reason?" Misty questioned hoping he'd say something having to do with May.

"Nope. Nothing that comes to mind anyways." Drew said suspiciously quirking his eyebrow, wondering why she pressed on.

"Oh ok then." Misty said simply ending the conversation.

"I'm done eating. You want to go back upstairs, Misty?" May asked wanting to leave the akward silence Misty and Drew made.

"Oh yeah sure. Do you guys wanna come up with us? Might as well figure out how we are gonna sleep tonight. You know figure out how we're gonna arrange our whole sleeping deal." Misty stated as she stood up and came by May.

"Sure, I'm done eating anyways. And I've already trained my pokemon, so they need to rest since they are way too tired to train again. Oh and did I mention how boring this is?" Drew rambled.

"Why not? I mean how hard will it be to figure out where people will sleep." Ash said as he stood up from his seat.

"Yeah but hold up." Brock said picking up the plates. "Max and I will pick up the plates and clean up, then we will meet you four up there in a minute."

"Oh man, do I have to?" Max whined.

"Yes you have to." Brock firmly said.

"Fine!" Max said picking up to the plates and cleaning up.

"OK then. Meet you guys up in my room!" May chirped as she was about to leave the room.

But before she did Max yelled after her," Ours!! Our room!!"

"Whatever!!" May yelled back as she left the room.

Then all four boys and girls went upstairs. "OK then. Let's see, May is definatly getting her bed. Oh and ditto for Max." Misty said pointing at both beds. Then taking charge as always, she cupped her hand and put it on her chin, resting her elbow on her free hand. When she came out of her thinking position, she exclaimed," Ooo I got it! Since it is only going to be this one night here, we can have a sleepover in one of the guest rooms!!" Misty cheered looking at May with pleading eyes.

"Yeah! That sounds awsome! And it will be sooo fun!!!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah this it'll be more than awsome!! It'll be the best sleep over ever!!" Misty gushed imagining all the stuff they would do. "Oh and we can invite Dawn over too!! It'll be just like old times!! Just us girls!!" Misty continued, remembering all the times they were together.


	8. Chapter 8 Calls

**Hey sorry it took so long! I don't care if you don't review but it'd be awesome if you do! Anyways on with the story!!**

* * *

"Yeah this it'll be more than awesome!! It'll be the best sleep over ever!!" Misty gushed imagining all the stuff they would do. "Oh and we can invite Dawn over too!! It'll be just like old times!! Just us girls!!" Misty continued, remembering all the times they were together.

"No fucking way!" May turned to see Drew and Ash shout in unison.

"There is no fucking way that girl is coming over. No fucking way." Drew repeated emphasizing _NO FUCKING WAY. _Then he continued, "We already have to put up with you two girls. So there is no fucking way that Dawn girl is coming over. We do not need one more girl. That's _our_ final say on it." Drew finished their, (his _and_ Ash's) thought.

"Aww why not?" May whined not giving up. Then continued her attempt to change the boy's mind. "We already have four guys, but sadly we only have 2 girls. And we need at least one more girl!" May hoped he'd see her 'logical' reasoning.

"No way. Hm......." Drew pondered. '_If I think of something May would never agree to, she'll drop the stupid subject.' _he thought. "Under one condition." Drew smirked. Then after May thought for a moment, she hesitantly nodded in agreement. So he continued,"That Dawn girl can come only if...." Drew thought for a moment. Then he got an evil and a genius plan. And apparently May knew he'd gotten the idea because she looked worried. He felt the mischievous smile creep over his once smirking face. "Let see." He started but decided to make the two anxious girls wait. "Umm....... I think that we, Ash and I,....... hmm" Drew loved messing with them. And according to the raven-haired boy next to him, Ash was very amused but tried to suppress a chuckle.

"Hurry up and tell us!!" May screamed. Apparently she wasn't very patient.

"Sure, I guess I could get to the point." Drew simply replied. May sighed clearly irritated. "OK fine. I think that if you invite Dawn,"Drew sighed thinking for a second. '_If by some miracleMay agrees, I still get to hang out with someone other than this childish kid Ash. I mean isn't he older than me? He should seriously start acting his age.' _Then he continued his sentence,"If you invite Dawn, we get to invite someone too." Drew sighed awaiting the answer. Not really caring about it though. Either way he would get something out of it so what exactly was the point.

"OK I guess but depending on the person." May answered hesitantly. "If we agree to the pers-" She was cut off by her rival.

"No. If you agree or not he/she will come if Dawn comes." Drew was bored, but he had to correct May or the deal would have back-fired on him. "Whether you _like it _or absolutely_ hate it_." Drew finished. He smirked at the unreadable May. He could tell she was angry, but also felt defeated and like she was gonna give in.

She sighed, she gave in. "Fine. Who is it?" May asked expecting him to say his sister or one f his fan girls. She looked up and he was smirking! He stood up from the bed and looked at her, then at Ash. Ash shook his head. '_I could tell by his eyes he was warning Drew. His look said, If this backfires it's gonna suck for you at the most. Then Drew rolled his eyes, chuckled then looked straight into my eyes._

_Drew smirked even more. Then he simply said,"Paul." He awaited his answer smirking. He probably already knew the answer.'_

May was about to blow. She hated him more than anything. He was more cockier than Drew! She tried to calm down, but she had to say something so she blew it and yelled,"HELL NO!!! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU EVEN CHOOSE AN AWFUL PERSON!!! HE IS THE MOST ARROGANT,AND THE VERY COCKY!!! YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT US TO DEAL WITH THAT NO GOOD JERK!! THAT MOTHER-" she was cut off by a mouth going on top of her mouth. The hand belonged to the red-head.

She sighed and said, "May chill." Misty said as she stared at the enraged brunette. She turned to the tw boys. The raven-haired boy was scared by May's outburst. Drew was smirking and clearly trying to suppress a chuckle. She glared at the green-haired boy and then said, "May and I will have a private conference. Then we will tell you our decision." She looked at the girl she had covered the mouth to. She sighed then dragged the more calmer brunette into the bathroom.

Once she and May were in the bathroom, she removed her hand from the girl.

"Ugh!!! How could he ever think that we would agree to that?" May sill fuming a bit. "You didn't say all that much when he said that." May turned to the red head suspiciously. "What do you think?" May asked thinking over the whole situation over in her head.

"I say... let's go for it." Misty said.

"WHAT!!??" May shouted shocked at her long time best friend's response.

"All I'm saying is, Dawn is an awesome friend right?" Misty asked looking at her friend. May nodded in agreement. "So Paul staying isn't that much to sacerfice since it it is Dawn. I mean if Dawn comes who gives a shit about Paul being 3 feet away?" Misty explained giving May a 'duh' look.

"You know what? You're right! Let's go tell Drew and Ash our decision." May chirped opening the door and walked out. May smiled and came in the room and looked at Drew. She sighed and said, "Alright Paul is in."

Both boys looked taken back by their answer. But Drew then smirked.

"OK great. Go call him."

'Why?!?" May whined.

"You don't expect him to just know he's invited. Do you?" Drew rolled his eyes. And then before the two girls left, he spoke up, "And call him first because if he says no you can't call Dawn."

"Fine whatever!" May shouted as she left to call the people.

"OK dial Dawn's number." Misty commanded.

"But Drew said-" May started.

"But nothing. Drew says something and you're gonna listen to him? Nope not even. Now call Dawn if she says yes and Paul says no, we will just force Paul."

"I like the way you think!" May cheered.

When May finished dialing the number, she pressed the green call button. They waited while the screen bliked calling.

**With Dawn:**

Dawn had just come out of the shower. She changed from her pink bathrobe to a v-neck light green shirt and dark washed jeans. She had her hair down and it was wavy since it was still very wet. Her jeans were tore at both knees.

She was sitting in front of her mirror and was brushing her hair. Then she was on her 50th stroke when she heard a familiar sound. Familiar but annoying sound. She turned around and stood up. She walked downstairs and could hear the sound more clear. _Ring, Ring, Phone Call, Ring Ring Phone Call, Caller ID May, Caller ID May._

"Oh yay it's May!!! I got it mom!!" Dawn squealed as she ran for the phone. When she got to it she pressed answer. She looked t the screen and saw May.

"Hey May! What's up?" Dawn cheerfully answered the phone But then she noticed someone next to May. "Oh my god! Misty is there too!!?? That's awesome! Hey Misty! How you've been?" Dawn squealed. Dawn received strange looks from her mom, but then she saw May and Misty so she just shrugged it off.

**Back With May and Misty:**

"Hey Dawn!" May greeted.

"You wanna come over?" Misty asked smiling at her friend.

"Yeah can you come over? Misty, Ash, me, Drew, Brock, and Max are going to travel again but this time together. So since tonight is our last night to rest up before we start, we decided to make it a fun night." May explained.

Then Misty continued May's explanation, "So we deiced to 'borrow' Drew's flygon and-" Before Misty could finish her sentence, she was cut off by the one the only Drew.

"No fucking way your even touching my pokemon!!" Drew shouted as he looked back at them from the TV. Everyone but May's and Max's parents were there with Drew in the living room.

"I'm guessing Drew heard you." Dawn giggled.

"Yeah yeah." Misty said. But then she whispered to the 2 other girls, "But we're still taking his flygon.

"Anyways." May began in her normal voice. "We wanted to know if you could come over and have a sleepover with us. Also maybe even travel with us. I mean we need more girls!" Dawn, Misty, and May too, giggled at May's last sentence.

"I'd love too!" Dawn said after she finished giggling. Then she added something, "I was packing for my own journey anyways. I just have to make sure it's OK withmy mom. Let me go ask if it's cool that I go with you guys. OK?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah sure don't take long though!" Misty shouted as Dawn left the screen's view to go ask her mom's permission. In the background both girls could hear Dawn and her mom talking. They could not hear the words that clearly but they knew they were talking. About 3 minutes later Dawn came back. She smiled.

"Well can you go?" May questioned anxiously.

"Yeah she said I could go." Dawn paused and frowned. "But. She can't take me. So if you guys can't pick me up, I can't go!" Dawn pouted.

"Don't worry! We just had a really early dinner and we can be there in an hour or so."

"Hell yeah see you in an hour!" Dawn yelled happily as she waved at her two friends before the screen went blank.

"Bye!" May and Misty said in unison as the screen too, went blank.

"Dammit." Misty said.

"What did you forget to tell her something?" May asked as she looked at her friend. Curious as to why she said damnit.

"Nope. It's just now we have to call..." Misty said.

And May finished groaning, "Paul."


	9. Chapter 9 Paul

**Short I know but this is all I got for now! 10 coming up maybe in the same day too!**

* * *

"Dammit." Misty said.

"What did you forget to tell her something?" May asked as she looked at her friend. Curious as to why she said dammit.

"Nope. It's just now we have to call..." Misty said.

And May finished groaning, "Paul."

She began to look through her phone/address book. "Ah!" May exclaimed. "Here it is!" she exclaimed pointing at a number. Then she shouted happily, "Not it!" she giggled.

"Damnitt May! Arghh!! Fine I'll call that, that, jerk!" she flared. Both girls watched the screen blink the words _calling_ on it.

"Hello?" Paul answered the phone.

"Yeah, this is Dawn's friends, May and Misty." Misty said pointing at May when she said her name.

"Oh troublesome's friends? What do you girls want?" he asked annoyed, but curious.

"We decided to travel again. And we thought maybe," May began nervous. "Well can you come with us? And can you sleepover too?" May asked very nervous. There was a pause and so May continued, "We can pick you up......" May stood silence and awaited the answer.

"Yeah sure. Reggie wants me to stop traveling alone and his friends are coming over tonight so I guess." Paul said rubbing the back of his head. "OK pick me up as soon as possible. I'll be waiting and ready." Paul said before hanging up. But when he did both girls heard hm shout, "Reggie going on journey with cute girls and sleeping over a friend's house!"

Misty and May blushed. "Did he just call us cute?" Misty questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah I think so.... And did he call us his friends?" May asked to her equally confused friend. May shook it off. "Besides the last part, he was very polite." May said sarcasm in the last few words when she spoke.

"Yup. Got that right." Misty agreed she shook it off too. "Anyways we better get going!"

"Why we had an early dinner! It's barley 4pm!" May whined.

"Yeah but if we don't leave now we won't get back in time. And you know that. Dawn and Paul are both expecting us. And we told Dawn an hour not a day." Misty reasoned with the lazy girl.

"Alright fine let's go." May sighed. Then she and Misty went into the living room where everyone but May's parents were. She came in and saw Drew. She smiled. "Oh Drew!"

"No." Drew replied when May came in, not even looking up from the TV.

"Aww but you don't even know what I was going to say!!" May whined in protest to Drew's 'no'.

"OK fine May. What is it?" Drew asked annoyed. He looked up from the TV, big mistake.

"Can we borrow your flygon?" May asked giving Drew her puppy-dog face. And said before, he looked up from the TV and met May's gaze. He could never say no to May when she gave him the puppy-dog face.

Drew sighed knowing he'd caved. "Fine." He thought for a second and before May could say anything he said, "As long as _I_ get to go too."

"What? Fine whatever. Let's just go." May sighed because she knew it was only fair.

All three kids got onto flygon when Drew called it out.

**With Dawn:**

"Oh my god! Where's my dress? Mom!!! Do you know where I left my cellphone? OH MY GOD!!! I can't find my pj's top!!" Dawn panicked. As she continued to search through her messy closet.

"Dawn, honey, everything is in your bag. And before you interrupt, yes even the top of your pajamas and your dress." Dawn's mom said calmly.

"Oh thanks mom!" Dawn cheered. She rushed over to her bag and shoved the rest of her stuff in her bag.

As she finished her mom yelled, "Dawn are you ready yet? Because your friends are here!"

"Yeak All ready!" Dawn shouted. "And just in time." Dawn mumbled to herself as she ran downstairs. "Bye mom! Love you!" Dawn said as she pecked her mom on the cheek and ran to meet her_ three _friends? "Hi Misty, May, and _Drew_? Is that you?" Dawn asked confused and surprised.

"Hey, it's me, alright? Now hurry up or we'll be late." Drew scolded, while clearly bored and irritated. After a couple of minutes of silence Drew spoke up. "Next stop dead ahead!" he said pointing at a city which Paul lived in.

"Wait why are we going to Paul's city? And why is flygon landing on his front yard?" Dawn questioned curiously.

"Because the only way the guys agreed to let you come was if Paul came." May explained.

"What!? No way. Are you serious?" Dawn questioned in disbelief.


	10. Suprise warning not in character at all

**Like the long title says this is completely out of character. But this wasnt my idea just to let you know!! Yeah I know excuses exuses**

* * *

"What!? No way. Are you serious?" Dawn questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah but who gives a shit? I mean like Misty said before, you're here. And that's all that matters right?"

"Yeah and anyways so what? He'll be 3 feet away. I doubt he's even gonna care." Misty continued for May.

"Yeah I guess." Dawn replied. Still unsure of having Paul over.

"Sup Paul." Drew said coolly and out of nowhere. He jumped of his flygon before it reached the ground, and pounded fists with Paul.

"Sup. So you stuck coming too?" Paul asked Drew completely ignoring the 3 girls.

"Yeah the deal was Dawn comes you come." Drew said hoping back on flygon

"Excuse me! Ugh! Drew we're still here! Really Drew? Out of all people him?!!?" Dawn fumed. She hated being ignored.

"Oh so troublesome is here?" Paul asked still ignoring her.

"Yup like I said before she goes, you go. That's why klutz is here and so is the girl with the mallet. The one who pounds, as Gary says, Ashy-boy." Drew replied also ignoring the girls. He was still calm as ever.

"Well whatever. I'm glad to leave." Paul said as he gave flygon his 1 bag and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Reggie's friends over again?" Drew questioned, but clearly not interested.

"Yup, so let's get going." Paul said bored, and not really intersted in anything.

May, Misty, and Dawn bright red. Not from embarrassment, or anything like that. It was from anger. All three were fuming. First becase the two boys ignoring them. And secondly because both pushed them to the back of flygon so they'd get to sit in the front.

"This will be the first and last time I will agree with Paul. LET'S JUST GO!!" Misty yelled to the two boys upfront.

"Whatever" was all both boys said in response to Misty's screaming. Drew patted flygon on the neck motioning it to start flying back towards May's hometown.

----------------

After 20 minutes of arguing, 15 minutes of teasing, and 10 minutes of ignoring the girls, they finally arrived at the Maple residents.

"Finally!" Misty and Dawn cried. May just followed behind them smiling that they were finally home. Well at least her home.

"Girls." Drew and Paul muttered taking the bags inside and Drew returned flygon.

"Hey what took you guys so long? It's already 6:30!" Max questioned as the group walked in.

"Well it takes a good hour to get there so yea." May answered. Then she turned to face her two friends. She smiled and said, "Let's go upstairs and get ready for our sleepover!" May cheered.

"Yeah I forgot about that for a moment." Dawn said happily skipping after May as she went up the stairs.

"Hold up! Wait for me!" Misty yelled playfully as they ran up the steps to choose one of the 3 guests rooms.

-----------------

**[A/N: I know the following is totally random and out of character but it goes with something else so bare with it please!! flames aloud!!]**

"Mom, we're back! And Paul came with us! We're having a sleepover in one of guest rooms!" May yelled wanting her mom to hear so she didn't have to repeat it.

"Hold on May!" a voice called stopped and saw her dad's expression. She laughed and said, "Don't worry dad. Girls only. And Max will be in the other guest room with all the guys including Brock, the adult." May assured him.

"OK fine." May's dad smiled. "Well fine then. So I won't see anyone in your room?" he questioned.

"Of course you will! If I need anything we will need to get it." May laughed.

"Alright then. I just wanted to know because-" he got interrupted by May's mom. She smiled and then warned him, "Don't tell them until everyone is here." May's dad smiled back and said, "OK then girls lets go downstairs to tell the rest."

May and the girls walked down the stairs behind Norman and Carolina **[a/n: for those who don't know or can't figure it out, May's parents]**. "Hey everybody come here!" Norman yelled. All their friends came and stared at Norman. "OK Carolina and I will be going away for the night. We **will**be here by 9:00am sharp. No later. No earlier. So no funny business. I don't want to come home and see policemen or firefighters. You hear?"

"Yes sir. I promise you. If anything happens I will take full responsibliy and pay for it." Drew said as if talking to his own father.

"And why, not that I am complaining, are you showing so much respect to me?" Norman questioned suspicious. "Does it have anything to do with my children?" Norman asked eyeing May. May blushed.

"No sir." Drew could control his emotions very well so he suppressed a blush. "My brother was the winner of the Kanto Grand Festival several times. And he always won. He never lost or gave up.... At least not until he was..." Drew swallowed his tears and no one seem to notice he was even gonna cry. _'No can't cry never have before never will' _he thought before continued. "Until he was shot. He looked up to you. You were his idle. So I give you all my respect for being able to earn that much respect from my brother." Drew finished. He saw the shocked faces on the people around him. So then he quickly added, "No he's not dead. He just wasn't able to compete anymore. So I did it for him. It broke his heart not being able t compete so I told him I wouldn't return to him as a failure."

"Well that explains alot. I want to speak to your brother. Was he by any chance the famous David, who still has the record of winning the ribbion cup 9 straight years in a row?" Norman asked amazed.

"Yes and it would have been his tenth, if it weren't for that accident." Drew solemnly said.

"Oh well. Can I talk to him? He's very famous and I really had enjoyed watching him."

"Sure let me call him." Drew respond taking out his cell phone.

"No. I want him to see everyone here." Norman said.

"Um OK" Drew replied a bit dumbfounded. Drew typed in his brother's number and waited. The screen finally showed up a boy much older though he almost looked like Drew. His eyes were a deeper shade of green. It was a very dark green almost black. And his hair was a bit longer than Drew, but still pretty much the same.

He smiled warmly at the group. "Drew how have you been? I miss you so much. You haven't come home since you've won the grand festival. Too bad it didn't count." As he said the last part his eyes fell to the floor.

"What do you mean it didn't count?" May piped up.

"Well" began David,"Drew was 9yrs old. So since he was too young he didn't count. Though they did award him the copy of he ribbon cup. Also Drew made the record of youngest to win." David said proudly.

"Are you for real?" the three girls amazed.

"Yeah but no big deal. I didn't get the real ribbon cup for my brother." Drew said looking down and clenching his fists.

"Yes big deal! Drew your my new role model!" Max shouted as he hugged him. "May marry Drew so he can be my brother!" Max pleaded. "Sorry Drew you probably don't want to marry someone so ugly but can you?" Max asked.

"Um can you get of of me?" Drew asked uncomfortable.

"You know Max Drew doesn't have to marry her. He'll always be here for you. Just like I will and how David is with Drew." Paul said.

"Yeah Max I don't have to suffer and marry your sister, I will always be here for you." Drew smiled warmly at the boy, but then smirked at May. And May was fuming.

"I'm so bad you think you'll suffer?!!!???!!" May was about to blow.

"Yes and no" Drew smirked, the boy with glasses still hugging him.

"What? I want a straight answer.!!!!" May fumed.

"I don't give straight anwsers to anyone but my brother and your parents." Drew said.

"You don't give anyone but me straight answers, why her parents?" David questioned.

"Because let me introduce you to Norman Maple and the beautiful Carolina Maple." Drew bowed and pointed to both.

"Did you say Norman?" David asked in shock.

"Yes"

"Oh my god your my idle. I can't believe I'm able to speak to you!" David shouted happily.

"Yes ditto for me." Norman replied. "I've always loved your performances."

"Thank you sir." He looked sad for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked concerned.

"I have to go and work sorry Drew. Bye for now! Please call me more. You may be strong but I still worry and so does the rest of the family. Nice meeting you sir, Norman."David waved bye and disappeared from the screen.

"Well that was fun." Paul sarcastically said.

"Yeah I know right I pretty much told worthless people my life story." Drew smirked. "Come on let's train the pokemon like better at night." He singled Paul and Paul nodded in agreement. Then Drew looked at Paul and said, "Can I?"

Paul groaned and said, "Sure go ahead."

Drew grinned and looked at Max, "You wanna come with us? See real pros in action instead of your sister stumble around?"

"Yes! Dad can I? Please?" Max pleaded.

"Sure Drew has proven able to take anyone in my family anywhere." Norman smiled warmly.

"Thanks!" Max ran out followed by Drew and Paul laughing. Then Drew called out, "Max slow down and I'll let you train flygon!"

Paul smirked and said, "Yeah and if you come back I'll let you choose one of my pokemon to train!" Max of course atomactically came back.

May and the rest had to smile at that. Norman was very pleased. He looked at the time and said, "Well we have to go. May, Drew and Paul are in charge of Max. I'll tel them when we go out there. And Brock is in charge of the rest of you. Be careful and girls have fun with your sleepover!" Norman left and Carolina was behind him.


	11. Chapter 11 Sleepover Begins!

OK a little less OCC but there is still some

* * *

Drew grinned and looked at Max, "You wanna come with us? See real pros in action instead of your sister stumble around?"

"Yes! Dad can I? Please?" Max pleaded.

"Sure Drew has proven able to take anyone in my family anywhere." Norman smiled warmly.

"Thanks!" Max ran out followed by Drew and Paul laughing. Then Drew called out, "Max slow down and I'll let you train flygon!"

Paul smirked and said, "Yeah and if you come back I'll let you choose one of my pokemon to train!" Max of course atomactically came back.

May and the rest had to smile at that. Norman was very pleased. He looked at the time and said, "Well we have to go. May, Drew and Paul are in charge of Max. I'll tell them when we go out there. And Brock is in charge of the rest of you. Be careful and girls have fun with your sleepover!" Norman left and Carolina was right behind him.

"Oh yeah! May the whole reason I came was for the sleepover!" Dawn said remembering the reason. "Let's go upstairs and get it started. It's already 7:00pm, so let's hurry!" Dawn cried. She grabbed her bag and ran up the stairs.

"OK." May stated still a bit dazed. She was still trying to process what had just happened. Everything finally sank in after a few more minutes. Then she followed Dawn upstairs as soon as her father and mother left.

"Is everything alright May?" Misty questioned with her usual concern look.

"Yeah everything's fine! Why you asking?" May chirped back to her normal self.

"No reason. It's just you seemed distant downstairs, that's all." Misty replied as she and Dawn entered the pitch black guest room.

"Oh OK. Anyways this room is the one you guys want? It's my 2nd favorite room out of all the guest rooms." May said as she flicked on the light reveling a 3 bed room. All the walls were black. The room had one medium-sized window leading to a small balcony. There were 3 beds all pretty close to each other. One bed had a red frame with green sheets and pillows on it. Another had a orange frame with blue sheets and pillows. The last bed had a blue frame with purple blankets and pillows spread across.

"Oh my god this room is beautiful!" Dawn breathed.

"Yeah completely breath taking." Misty said amazed at how the worst combinations of rooms could be so perfect together.

"Yeah and if the you want we can go the balcony right now. I mean it's small but all three of us can fit. It has an amazing view of Petlburg!":May exclaimed pointing at the window leading to the secret balcony no one in her family noticed or knew about.

"Yay let's go!" Dawn squealed dropping her bag to the ground and running to the window.

"Dawn wait up! I want to go too!" Misty and May yelled after her as all three teens opened the window and went through it.

All three sat on their knees, looking at the breathing taking view.

"Look we not only get a view of the city at night, but of them!" Dawn giggled.

Both confused girls looked at where she was pointing at. Then they began giggling too.

"Oh wow Dawn we get a perfect view of three annoying boys what joy!" May sarcastically said laughing at Max's attempt to train Drew's flygon.

"Look at Max! He looks so funny!" Dawn laughed.

"Yeah he does!" Misty giggled. "But he's doing good for his first try. And better than someone we know." Misty added looking at Dawn then looking away.

"Hey! I did very well for my first try!" Dawn protested.

"OK well whatever." Misty said stifling a giggle.

"Hmph!" Dawn huffed very loudly.

"Quick duck!" May whispered pulling the two girls down underneath the ledge so not to be seen.

"Why are we ducking?" Dawn questioned, confused by her friend's actions.

"The guys almost saw us." May began. "And if they see us they'll wonder how we got up here. So that means they'll know our secret place. Max has never noticed this before, and he's lived here for 8 years. So if the others have only been here 2-3 nights, they probably won't find it." Dawn was about to say something before May continued. " If they know where this is they'll mess it up. We'll have someplace to go where they won't find us. Somewhere where only us girls know." May finished explaining. And when she did a little 'O' came across her two friends' faces.

"I get it. So I guess we should go back inside until the guys finish training. That way we don't have to duck every five seconds. That way we can just relax and enjoy the peace." Misty reasoned.

Both girls nodded in agreement then began to open the window to go back inside. They snuck back in and Dawn picked up her stuff from the floor.

"OK. Now what? We need to do something at this sleepover." Dawn sighed. Then she got an evil smile on her face. "I got it! We need a 100% girl talk! I haven't seen you guys in forever! Same with Misty and vice verse for May. So let's catch up on crushes, gossip, and our problems! Awesome idea huh?"

"Um? Actually........" Misty said not sure about the idea.

"You know what? That's not a bad idea. I mean we _are_all best friends, right? It's not like we are telling complete strangers everything about us. And all the guys are outside. Well except for Brock and Ash, but they are downstairs. So why not Mist?" May tried to reason.

"Well fine. But as soon as Drew, Paul and Max come in we stop until we know it's safe to alk again. OK?" Misty caved, but told them her conditions.

"OK fine." Both friends agreed.

"OK. Let's start with......" Dawn looked around. Both of her friends would be fun to ask and gossip with. But one was better. "Misty let's start with you!"

"What?!? Why me?" Misty whined.

"Oh be quite. You whine as much as Max." May laughed as soon as Dawn said this. "Come on. You aren't gonna say anything when they come back, so might as well start with you." Dawn explained her reasons.

"Fine. What do you guys want updates on?"

"CRUSHES!!"


	12. Chapter 12 Crushes?

OK short chapter but I just deiced to update before moving on Im really lazy right now and it's 10:00pm so just deal with i

* * *

"What?!? Why me?" Misty whined.

"Oh be quite. You whine as much as Max." May laughed as soon as Dawn said this. "Come on. You aren't gonna say anything when they come back, so might as well start with you." Dawn explained her reasons.

"Fine. What do you guys want updates on?"

"CRUSHES!!" Both May and Dawn knew she had a crush on Tracy before, but didn't know if she was over it or not.

"WHAT?!?" Misty turned bright red.

"You heard us. Details. Over Tracy? Or not? And if you are, any new crushes?" Dawn began her interrogation.

"Um....... Well you see I'm not sure excatly." Misty began, but got intruppted by the only, Dawn.

"Well give us details. Tell me your problem. I mean I am the master of love!" Dawn boasted.

"Sure. That's why the master of love _can't_ find the one perfect guy." May laughed.

"Whatever. Just tell me your problems." Dawn grumbled.

"OK. Well you see.... The thing is...." Misty started. "Well, OK, I like this guy or at least I think I do, right?" Dawn nodded her head showing she was following everything so far. "So anyways, we are really good friends, but I think he likes some other girl. And also I was there when he got his first kiss. Though it didn't really count because it wasn't a human, it was in human form, but not a human. Um I'm going off the subject. Well anyways I don't want to confess because, well duh, it'll mess up our friendship! So 'master of love' what do you think?"

Dawn took a deep breath. She thought for a few seconds before saying her 'useful' advise. "You need to find out who he likes. If you are really good friends, and he does like someone other than you, he'll tell you. If he doesn't tell you, it could mean lots of thing. One is he could like you and not want to confess his feelings towards you. Another can be he's uncertain if he likes this person or not. Lastly he could know you like him and worry about your reaction if you found out he liked someone different." Dawn looked at both May and Misty. She looked dead serious when she said those sentences. But after she finished she turned back to her normal bubbly self.

"OK. I'll try to see. But I won't confess to him until I'm positive he likes me and only me. No mixed feelings or I'm confused about someone else. Got it?" Misty looked at Dawn to make sure she understood, she wasn't gonna confess to someone who doesn't even like her.

"OK well Misty's problems are sort of solved." May started, but of course got interrupted.

"So now it's your turn May!" Dawn squealed.

"What?!? OK fine. Whatever might as well get it over with." May sighed as she thought about what she should tell them. "OK then what should we start with?" May asked not knowing what to say. Then she quickly added, "Not my love life!"

"Aww. Why not? Misty talked! So you need to talk too." Dawn pouted.

"Yeah if I said _my _crushes, than you need to spill too." Misty said while giving May her puppy-dog face.

"Alright. Alright. What do you guys wanna know?"

"Umm. Tell us what's up with Brendon. I mean he obviously has a crush on you. And he lives 2 houses down." Dawn asked.


	13. Chapter 13 Author's note

**Author's Note**

**Sadly I'm going to be really busy with ISATS, exams, book reports on Shakespeare, my 'daycare' for neighbor dogs, and keeping up grades for the scholarship, and a huge science project. The ISATS I don't really care about but the rest are kinda important. So I thought about it and thought I used this weekend to finish or 'tie up' all loose ends so to speak. I'm going to post two more chapters no less, maybe more by tomorrow. Then during my free time I'm going to write more chapters in my notebook and transfer them into the computer when I get the chance. I need good grades so I doubt I'll have that much free time. But anyways I hope you enjoy the next two chapters! = ] = *////* Bye until next time! (Don't mind the random symbols.) *~~* ^___^ ^///^ cl= 3**


	14. Chapter 14 Night Time

"What?!? OK fine. Whatever might as well get it over with." May sighed as she thought about what she should tell them. "OK then what should we start with?" May asked not knowing what to say. Then she quickly added, "Not my love life!"

"Aww. Why not? Misty talked! So you need to talk too." Dawn pouted.

"Yeah if I said _my _crushes, than you need to spill too." Misty said while giving May her puppy-dog face.

"Alright. Alright. What do you guys wanna know?"

"Umm. Tell us what's up with Brendon. I mean he obviously has a crush on you. And he lives 2 houses down." Dawn asked.

"OK sure." May was they didn't ask her who she liked. She was also glad it was about Brendon, I mean he did like her but she didn't like him back.

"May. Hurry up and talk." Dawn cried impaitent.

"Alright. OK so you both know he has a crush on me right?" May began and both girls nodded there head confirming that they already knew that. "OK then. My dad thinks that Brendon is perfect for me and is probably the only guy who wouldn't get the whole 'I'll hurt you if you hurt my daughter' speech and look."

"Yeah OK. Get on with the intersting stuff." Misty said not wanting May's life story.

"Fine jeez. Anyways so Brendon and I went on a date. Not for real or anything."

"OMG! Tell us everything. Even if it wasn't real."

"Umm.... Sure. OK so he took me out to dinner, we ate then we went home. And Dawn this is what you wanted to hear, he gave me a kiss before we departed. It was on the cheek though."

"OH! That is so sweet and cute!" squealed Dawn.

"Yeah how nice!" Misty said dazed from trying to picture that night.

"I guess.... Anyways Dawn your turn. I spilled something, so did Misty so now your turn."

Dawn was about to say somethng when they heard the door open and close.

"It looks like they're back." Misty groaned.

"Yeah just what we wanted." May said sarcasticly.

Then all three heard noises downstairs that sounded like shouting.

"Gee, who do you think that could be?" May asked already knowing the anwser.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." Dawn continued their sarcastic conversation.

All three girls peered outside the door then seeing no one out there continued heading towards the cause of the commotion. Once they got to the source, they saw Ash fuming and bright red, whilst Drew with a smirk on his face and calm as ever.

"Take that back!" Ash shouted.

"Or what? Are you gonna call your mommy?" sneered Drew

"No, but when I'm done with you, you're gonna call your mommy!"

"Ha! Is that suppose to be a threat?"

"No it's a promise!" With that being said Ash lunged for Drew. Drew on the other hand was still calm and merely side-stepped Ash's attack.

"How pathic."

"It's not pathic!" Ash defened.

"Whatever."

"Damnmitt Drew! Just take it back!"

"Never."

"Why not?!?"

"Because you can't do anything about it."

"So a human being would take it back!"

"A human being wouldn't try to jump on another person."

"Argh!!" Ash became furstrated with Drew.

May couldn't see this anymore, though she found it amusing, she decied to stop it.

"Guys!" Both boys turned to see May. "Just cut it out. Anyways Drew you and Paul are in charge of Max right?" Drew nodded not knowing where she was going with this. "Well? It's almost time for him to go to bed. So shouldn't you guys figure ou how you're gonna sleep?"

Drew nodded. "Yeah I guess. Come on Paul, Max. Let's go and figure out that. It shouldn't take that long so let's go."

"Yeah whatever." Paul nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any guest rooms with green in them?" Drew asked Max as they went upstairs.

Max nodded but then added, "Yeah but the only one is the onee next to May's guest room. You know the one where they're sleeping."

With Max saying that all three girls froze.

"No! You can't sleep there!" Dawn protested.

"You shouldn't be easvedropping troublesome." Paul smirked.

"Don't tell me what not to do, OK? Because you and Drew are probably going to easvedrop on _our _conversation, so shut it!"

"Whatever. Oh by the way nice pj's." Pauk smirked while Drew and Max supressed a laugh. All three boys walked upstairs while Dawn remained dumbfounded.

She finally understood what he had meant. She was wearing her 1 peice footie pajamas that had a piplups and hearts all over the pajamas. Dawn turned bright red and glared at the back of Paul's head as he and 2 other snickering boys disappeared upstairs.

"Well that was intersting..." Misty said at the lack of words at the moment.

"Yeah... Anyways moving on." May turned to Ash. "What were you yelling at Drew to take back?"

"Oh it was nothing. You know now that I think about it, it was kinda dumb." Ash admitted sheepishly.

"Oh OK. Well come on Misty, Dawn better go back to our sleepover."

"Yeah your right!" Dawn shouted running back up the stairs.

"Wait up!" All three girs turned to face Ash. "Where are you guys sleeping at?"

"In the room next to the big bathroom. If you can't find it just look at Drew's room and ours is next to it." Dawn called back, as she continued running up the stairs.

"OK" was all the three girls heard before running into their own guest room.

"Alright now what were doing earlier?" Dawn questioned forgetting what they were saying before the little interruption.

"I don't know but now tha they're inside we can go outside." Misty winked at the to puzzled girls and motioned to the window.

"Oh!" Dawn and May said in unison. "Yea OK let's go!"

"Shh! Dawn don't be so loud or they'll hear us!" May scolded.

"Oh right sorry!" Dawn whispered.

"Alright let's go." Misty commaned.

All three girls snuck out onto the balcony and jus breathed in the air, the veiw, but most of all the peace and tranquilty.

**With Max, Drew, and Paul**

"So Max when is your bedtime?" Drew asked the yawning boy.

"It's actually 9:00pm but I'm tired so I'm gonna sleep now. Is that OK?" Max asked the green-head and purple-haired boys.

"Yea sure go and choose your bed. Paul and I will just pick from the beds you didn't take."

"OK. Cool then Good Night!" Max said before dozing off to bed.

"Well now what, Paul?"

"I don't know genisus, why don't you ask the kid who lives here where the food is? Oh wait you old him to go to sleep at 7:57pm!"

"Not my fault he was sleepy! I can't control him! Jeez!" Drew countered.

"Whatever let's go downstairs and see what we can find."

"Alright then." Drew paused like he was listening to something. "Hey did you notice how quiet it is and _we're_ the ones next to the girls' room?"

"Yea. Now you mentioned it last I heard was Dawn yelling something and some whispers." Paul thought for awhile.

"Yeah....... Isn't that suspicious?" Drew questioned.

"Eh, just forget it." Paul finally said.

"What? Forget it? Why?" Drew questioned.

"Because they are probably just downstairs eating or playing some random stupid game that involves being quiet." Paul shrugged.

"OK whatever. It's not important to us, so let's go eat." Drew said then addded, "Or try to find something to eat...."

"Yeah" Paul smirked at Drew's last sentence.

As Drew and Paul walked out of the room they heard no noise whatsoever. But as they came closer to the stairs, Drew smirked and so did Paul.

"You hear that?" Paul smirked and nodded.

"Looks like trouble in paradise for Ashy-boy." Paul said as they neared the stairwell.

"Let's go check it out. Wanna?" Drew said looking at Paul with a evil grin.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't?" Paul replied.

"Goody- two shoes May. She wouldn't want to invade Ashy's privacy."

Paul smirked at Drew's statement. "Do I decet a jelous Drew?"

"Shut up! I'd have to like theat klutz May to be jelous!"

"You said not me."

"Shut up!" Drew whispered/yelled at the smirking boy.

"Whatever."

Drew just shot Paul a quick death glare to the boy standing beside him.

Then both turned their attention to the two people downstairs and their intersting conversation.

**With Ash and Brock**

"What do you think is up with May and Drew?" a concered Ash asked Brock.

"I'm not sure..." Brock looked down knowing Ash's crush on May and his haterd towards Drew since he felt it was unfair.

Ash felt that it was unfair that even though Drew acted like a compelete 'asshole' as Ash put it, May forgives him because of the roses he gave her. Yet if he did something wrong, it would take him a huge apology to even get May to look at him.

"What do you mean you don't know? How could you not?" Ash asked wanting to know if there was anything between Drew and May.

"I don't know. Drew is too cocky and too arogant to admitt or show he has feelings for anyone. So if he did, I doubt I'd be able to tell." Brock looked down knowing Ash wanted an anwser.

"OK fine. But what about May? She's pretty easy to read. I mean isn't she? Can you at least tell me that?" Ash pleaded with hope in his eyes.

"Sorry Ash. May is easy to read, but she's too dense to notice if anyone likes her. So if knowing her, she'd act like she doesn't like anyone so she won't have to deal with the pain of rejetion."

"True but if she likes that arrogant, cocky, self-centered, cold, heartless bastard, and he didn't like her back, it'd be his loss and I woould be there for her." As hated the thought of she even liking him.

Brock saw this and decided to reassure him, even though what he was about to say may not be true. "Umm....... Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ash looked up wondering what his friend would say.

"Well.... Now remember this might not be true, but maybe it's the other way around. Just maybe she likes you, but doesn't think you like her back. Or it could possibly be she doesn't like anyone period."

"Yeah! You're right!" Ash got pumped up.

"OK now that you have your anwser, sorta, can you please just go to sleep? It's 8:30pm but you can at least go to your room."

"Fine...." Ash mumbled.

**Back with Drew and Paul**

"Looks like you got competion." Paul smirked.


	15. Chapter 15 Bet pt1

**With Ash and Brock**

"What do you think is up with May and Drew?" a concered Ash asked Brock.

"I'm not sure..." Brock looked down knowing Ash's crush on May and his haterd towards Drew since he felt it was unfair.

Ash felt that it was unfair that even though Drew acted like a compelete 'asshole' as Ash put it, May forgives him because of the roses he gave her. Yet if he did something wrong, it would take him a huge apology to even get May to look at him.

"What do you mean you don't know? How could you not?" Ash asked wanting to know if there was anything between Drew and May.

"I don't know. Drew is too cocky and too arogant to admitt or show he has feelings for anyone. So if he did, I doubt I'd be able to tell." Brock looked down knowing Ash wanted an anwser.

"OK fine. But what about May? She's pretty easy to read. I mean isn't she? Can you at least tell me that?" Ash pleaded with hope in his eyes.

"Sorry Ash. May is easy to read, but she's too dense to notice if anyone likes her. So if knowing her, she'd act like she doesn't like anyone so she won't have to deal with the pain of rejetion."

"True but if she likes that arrogant, cocky, self-centered, cold, heartless bastard, and he didn't like her back, it'd be his loss and I would be there for her." Ash hated the thought of she even liking him.

Brock saw this and decided to reasure him, even though what he was about to say may not be true. "Umm....... Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ash looked up wondering what his friend would say.

"Well.... Now remember this might not be true, but maybe it's the other way around. Just maybe she likes you, but doesn't think you like her back." He pauseed snd decied to say something that had more truth to it. "Or it could possibly be she doesn't like anyone period."

"Yeah! You're right!" Ash got pumped up.

"OK now that you have your anwser, sorta, can you please just go to sleep? It's 8:30pm but you can at least go to your room."

"Fine...." Ash mumbled.

**Back with Drew and Paul**

"Looks like you got competion." Paul smirked.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked wondering what the hell he meant.

"Drew likes May." Paul simply stated, saying it as if Drew was a complete moron.

"Whatever. Even if I did like May, Ash would be no competion. I would win May's heart easy." Drew smirked with his usual confindent smirk.

"Yeah, whatever."

"What you don't believe me?"

"Eh."

"I can!" Drew defened.

"Really? Care to place a wager?"

"Hmm. OK what's the bet?"

"Simple."

"As in?"

"As in, you have to win May over before Ashy-boy does."

"My prize for victory?"

"Something that you'd like alot."

"Hmm? Specific please."

"Let's just say you'll thank me after you win."

"OK. But one more thing....."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"If I lose what?"

"If you lose, you'll not only be humilated because Ash got the girl and you didn't but you will also have been turned down by someone you look down to. Also knowing Ash, if you get on his nerves, he might spill it to a magizine or something."

"Damn. I do NOT wanna lose this bet."

"Nope. I sure as hell wouldn't wanna either."

"Thanks for your support." Drew said sarcasticly as he stood up and went back into the room. "Hey. I just thougbh of something."

"What?" Paul asked not really caring.

"You have to be with us if I wanna win, because you have to know, don't you?" Drew simply stated jumping on the bed.

"Yeah I guess but how are you suppose to convice May and Misty?"

"Easy I have an easy plan."

"Which would be?" Paul asked hoping it wouldn't be something stupid.

"Jeez Paul. It's not something stupid. You always give Dawn that look whenever she says something dumb. But don't give me that look!"

"Whatever just tell me the plan." Paul said smirking inside his head at all the times Dawn yelled at him when he gave her that look.

"OK. The deal was if Dawn stays you stay. So all I have to do is to get Dawn to stay. Not that hard is it?"

"Not when it comes to those girls......." Paul smirked.

Both guys turned to see Max asleep. Both smirked at the sleepy boy for no reason whatsoever.

**With the Girls:**

"Hmm. That was nice. The fresh air, the beautiful city lights, and the soothing night's peace." Dawn breathed as all three girls snuck back in the room.

"Yeah. Really nice. I wish I could stay threre all night. Good thing I live here. I can go out there every so often." May looked back at the window. She couldn't see the balcony but she could see the veiw.

"Yeah. You are so lucky to have that there. Too bad you're leaving for your journey tomorrow." Dawn sighed. She thought of her journey alone. She was only sleeping over than she was off on her journey. She thought of going with them, but it was already too many people. Her mom had told her not to ask unless she was invited to go.

"Hey speaking of journeies, where are you going? You haven't said anything about yours. Oh! And who are you going to travel with?" May shouted in excitment. She didn' know about Dawn's journey and she knew Misty would be with her.

"Umm... I'm traveling around Hoenn like you guys. And for who I'm traveling with, no one. I thought since Kenny was traveling here too, if I saw him I'd travel with him." Dawn explained knowing hey'd go crazy if they knew she'd be traveling alone. And because they would she added the Kenny part. She wasn't planning that, but now she thought, okay I can do that.

"NO! You are not traveling alone! You are coming with us. And as for Kenny, if he shows up too, he can come as well." May said not wanting her friend to travel alone. She knew Hoenn like the back of her hand, it was a nice place. But it also had its creeps.

"But there is waaay too many people with you already." Dawn protested.

"So then what's one more?" Misty countered wanting her friend to come with them.

"OK fine. But if Kenny does show and you don't like him, he doesn't have to come OK?" Dawn said referring to May's offer.

"Alright. That I'll give you." May and Misty chirped glad that her friend finally caved.

"But-" Dawn started but didn't get to finish thanks to May.

"But what? Your mom knows your going on the journey. When we get to Littleroot, you can call her from there telling her you're safe and with us." May said furstrated that her friend might change her mind.

"No not that." Dawn sighed. "But what about the guys? You said yourself, I come Paul does too." Dawn thought about when May and Misty told her that.

"So? I'll get Drew to agree to it and Misty will get Ash to." May smiled as if it were gonna be so easy.

"Then I'll ask Ash to be nice. And while I'm doing that, you and May will convice Paul to stay." Misty continued to explain at her doutful friend.

May saw Dawn doubting it will work, but she continued anyways. "If Paul doesn't hear us out, there are two ways we can deal with it. One is I can ask Drew to convice him since they seem to be friends. Two, is if one doesn't work." May said with an evil grin plastered on her face. Then she continued with number two which intrigued Misty and Dawn both. "Two is we handle it in our own hands." She smirked evilly as she pounded her fist into her hand.

"Hahaha! I like number two better! Can we do that instead of number one?" Misty asked playfully.

"HA! I wish we could. But what about May's parents?" Dawn laughed then turned kinda serious at the end, but playful.

"I never said they had to know!" May joked then held back a laugh at the thought of Paul having a black eye then lieing it was him hitting the door that caused it.

Then as if Misty read her mind she burst out laughing and said between laughs exactly what May thought. "Imagine-- Paul coming downstairs -- with a black-- eye-- and telling May's-- parents he-- hit the-- door-- or something?"

"Wow it's like you read my mind or something!" Dawn laughed uncontrollably.

"Omg same with me!" May giggled but shocked that they all thought the same thing.

The three girls laughed at Paul's black eye for 3 minutes striaght before stopping.

"We can go and ask now. I doubt they'll be asleep at this time." May suggested after the laughing died out.

"Oh, OK. Sure. Let's go. MIght as well since we can't think of anythng else." Dawn thought.

"Yeah that way if they say no, we can plan to jump Paul in the morning." Misty joked.

"Hahahaha! Yeah come on!" Dawn yelled exiting the room.

**With Paul and Drew**

The two boys turned on the T.V. in hope of escaping their boredom since they couldn't mess with the girls because they needed to get them to let Paul stay.

"Agh! There is nothing on!" Drew complained flipping through the channels.

"Nothing about you." Paul countered, since he was so bored.

"Whatever. There is nothing about you either." Drew snapped.

"Yeah there is. On the channel all about the Pokemon and their trainers. I was interveiwed and they were doing some kind of 'great trainer prize'. Bogus shit if you ask me. Nobody cantell if your good or great, it's all about stupid opinions, nothing important." Paul sighed thinking it was a waste of time. "And there was a whole segment on you too, but you changed it thinking it was only about trainers." Paul added.

"Oh wow. How could I miss that?" Drew continued flipping through the channels. Then there was a knock at the door. "Who comes to waste our time?" Drew smirked at Paul. Paul smirked back.

"We do not come to waste your time!" shouted a female voice from behind the door. Then May opened the door followed by Misty and Dawn.

Drew didn't even look at them, neither did Paul. Paul kept his eyes glued on the TV and so did Drew. Drew continued flipping through the channels. Then he finally replied. "Well don't shout May. Or your obnoxious voice will wake up Max." Drew scolded.

"Hmph!" May pouted.

"Well we didn't come to 'waste your time'! We came to ask you guys something." Dawn started.

Drew looked over to Paul and smirked. Paul smirked back. They exchanged looks that said something like _'ha I bet they want her to stay. They're making this too easy'._ Then they looked back at the girls, Drew and Paul both giving them bored looks. "Well what is it?" Drew asked bored.

"We came to ask Drew if it would be OK if Dawn came on the journey with us. And we came to ask Paul if he'd like to come with us too." Misty asked looking at May giving her the singal they made. The singal was so May knew to get ready to give Drew the puppy-dog face.

"Whatever I really don't care. But if you can't find me one of these days it means got bored and ditched you losers." Paul said simply.

"OK then Dawn can come." Drew said shoving the three girls out of the room. Once they were out Drew smirked at Paul. "Looks like the first part is done. It seems this will be easier than I thought."

"Yeah." Paul said smirking back. "Well now I'm going to sleep, you?"

"Yupp. Might as well, nothing else to do." Drew stood up and turned off the light and climbed onto bed. Both Paul and Drew fell asleep within minutes.

**Outside the Door With the Girls:**

"Did he just kick us out?" May questioned.

"Yeah I think he did." Misty said not sure since both guys acted so bored, and pretty much ignored them. "At least we got them to agree." Misty offered shaking her head and getting over what just happened.

"Yeah I guess." Dawn said not sure. "Well can we get some rest? It's already nine, and I kinda want to get up early."

"Sure let's go to sleep. Anyways tomorrow we have to clean up our stuff and get ready to leave." May yawned as they entered the room.

"OK. let's get some rest." Misty fell onto her guest bed and closed her eyes causing her to fall asleep.

"Misty? Misty?" Dawn whispered. She got no response. Dawn and May giggled. "I guess she's asleep. Maybe we should follow her example."

"Yeah guess so." May giggled before falling asleep.

"Hmm. Night May, night Misty." Dawn whispered before falling asleep too.


	16. Chapter 16 Breakfeast

**IN THE MORNING:**

_Da da da da, da da da da Da da da da-da da I don't know if I can yell any louder How many time have I kicked you outta here? Or said something insulting? I can be so mean if I wanna be, I am capable of really anything. I can cut you into pieces, But my heart is......... broken, Da da da-da da, Please don't leave me, Please don't leave me, I always say how-_

The music from the alarm clock blared before a certain bluenette shut it off. "Ugh! May, Misty! Wake up! It's 6:30am." Dawn shook her two sleepy friends.

"No! Two more minutes! Please!" May started. Then her mind woke up. "OK I'll get up oon one condition."

"Which is?" Misty questioned as she got up from her bed.

"We deliver a wake up call to a Mr. Drew Hayden and a Mr. Paul, umm can't read his last name, something with an 'sh'." May began trying to pronouce Paul's last name.

"Deal!" both Dawn and Misty shouted getting up from their beds, and running to grab the brush for a quick brush before waking them up. "Wait.... What about Ash? I mean he'll be fun to wake don't you think?" Misty added fixing her hair.

"I guess. How about this, we'll go and wake up Drew and Paul then all three of us will wake up Ash at the same time." May suggested while coming out of the bathroom with a new shirt on and hair 'tamed'. She smiled as she asked, "Ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Dawn half whispered, half yelled.

All three girls tip-toed out of the room. They peeked into the room next door. They saw two boys sleeping in one side of the room and one on the other side. The two boys on one side had the covers all the way up so none of the girls could tell if they slept in their regular clothes, or if they had pajamas on. The other side of the room was Max. He had the headphones that blocked out all of the noise out so he wouldn't hear the girls scream 'wake up!' to the guys.

"OK. Let's do this!" Dawn chirped happily.

"1,2,3........GO!" May shouted. All three girls jumped. May jumped on Drew, while Misty and Dawn jumped on Paul.

"WHA!!!!!!!" Drew and Paul shouted in unison. Drew stood up in bed. May looked at him bright red. "What?" he questioned once May jumping on him sank in. He looked at her, then at himself. "Oh." He relized he had no shirt on. "Jeez May your fault for waking me up so early and without warning." Drew pushed May off the bed and pulled the covers up and tried to go back to sleep.

"Well you shouldn't be sleeping half-naked!" Dawn defened since she too was experiancing the same thing only with Paul.

"Whatever I'm just gonna get up since these girls won't let us go back to sleep." Drew sighed and got up. He slipped into his regular black shirt. "How about you?" he questioned Paul.

"Yeah. Might as well get something to eat too." Paul said following the example of Drew. Paul slipped into a gray t-shirt and then put on his regular purple sweatshirt. "Let's go before these girls throw a bitch fit because we're ignoring them." Paul left the room and walked downstairs. Drew followed his example and they left the three girls fuming.

"Who does he think he is?" May fumed at the verge of screaming.

"Um... May? I know you're mad, but your brother is still asleep, so let's just go wake up Ash and deal with them later." Dawn told May trying to reason with the fuming brunette.

"OK. Fine. Let's go!" May said calming down. And again, the three girls tip-toed into the room and saw only Ash. Brock was sleeping in the other room, May's and Max's. All three girls jumped on the boy and playfully yelled, "Wake up!"

**With Drew and Paul:**

"What are we gonna eat?" Paul asked.

"I don't know but I know what May's gonna eat." Drew smirked.

"And what would that be?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Phase one of winning May's heart. If you catch my drift." Drew said grabbing some ingriedants from the covers.

"Cool. I'm gonna train outside." Paul stood up and walked towards the door. Before he left he turned and said, "Whip us something up too. Don't want ot starve while your girlfriend eats like a queen."

"Sure. And she's not my girlfriend!" Drew shouted mixing some sort of mixture.

"Whatever!" Paul called out. When he was outside he mumbled, "Not yet anyways." He smirked to himself before calling out his pokemon.

"Stupid Paul thinking about me and May that way." Drew mumbled to himself. He continued to mumble to himself for a few more minutes before he finished breakfeast. "There. Two bagels and some juice for Paul and me. And for May, a stack of her favorite pancakes, chocalate chip and some of her favorite syrup with berries on top, no whipped cream and all next to homemade cookies. Perfect just need to put her juice by it. And this note with none other than a rose." Drew smiled satisfied. "OK. I'll just grab some of the extra pancakes for me and Paul. There this should do."

Drew walked outside to meet up with Paul. "Done so fast?" Paul questioned feeding his and Drew's pokemon.

"Yeah. How'd you get my pokemon?" Drew asked completely puzzled.

"You left them in the room. So I just took them." Paul explained sitting down at the Maple's pinic table.

"Oh." Drew said. "Well anyways, all I got were bagels, pancakes and juice. Is that fine?" Drew asked putting the food down in front of them.

"Yeah. I was only expecting bagels, but this is better I guess." Paul said eating his bagel.

"Alright then." Drew said while digging into his pancakes.

**With Ash and the Girls:**

"Mmm. Something smells good." May said rushing downstairs. "That's Drew's cooking no doubt." She jumped into the kitchen finding no one there.

"Looks like no one's here." Misty stated behind her.

"Yeah.." May started but then saw something red. "Yeah but something is!" May rushed to the table and saw a rose and a yummy breakfeast. "Lookie!"

"There's a note. May read it. And before you say why, it's because Drew made the breakfeast and he only gives _you_ roses." Dawn commanded.

"Fine." May opened the note and read it out loud. "It says, _You still mad? ~Drew"_ May looked at the note and read it over.

"Aww! Drew made you a breakfeast so you wouldn't be mad at him! How sweet! And so romantic!" Dawn gushed.

"I know. How can anyone stay mad that is sooo nice of him!" Misty said.

"Yeah I guess. But he didn't make any for us!" Ash said a bit mad that Drew did this.

"Stop whining Ash! We can just eat cereal. Jeez Ash!" Misty scolded Ash for his behavior.

"Whatever........" Ash mumbled under his breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**KK That's it for now! Like I said in my author's not I'll try to write in my notebook then transfer it. My science teacher is giving us time in class so I'll write the story in that class, I chose an easy project and I'm almost done with it! So I'll try to update more often!**


	17. Chapter 17 Muffin

"Yeah.." May started but then saw something red. "Yeah but something is!" May rushed to the table and saw a rose and a yummy breakfast. "Lookie!"

"There's a note. May read it. And before you say why, it's because Drew made the breakfeast and he only gives _you_ roses." Dawn commanded.

"Fine." May opened the note and read it out loud. "It says, _You still mad? ~Drew"_ May looked at the note and read it over.

"Aww! Drew made you a breakfasts so you wouldn't be mad at him! How sweet!" Dawn gushed.

"Yeah I guess. But he didn't make any for us!" Ash said a bit mad that Drew did this.

"Stop whining Ash! We can just eat cereal. Jeez Ash!" Misty scolded Ash for his behavior.

"Whatever........" Ash mumbled under his breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Drewwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May shouted running outside. She knew he'd go outside to train his pokemon.

"What?" Drew said as flygon landed by his side and Paul turned.

The brunette jumped and gave the green-haired boy a huge hug. "Thank You!"

"For what?" Drew asked while pushing the girl off of him and brushing himself off.

"The breakfeast! Duh. What else have you done that I would thank you for? Oh wait don't answer that you'll ruin the moment." Drew only smirked in response. '''Well why did you make me breakfeast?" May questioned.

"I don't know." Drew answered going back to training flygon.

"Yes you do know! So why?" May demanded.

"I told you. I don't know." Drew simply stated. He smirked than said, "Why did you want me to make it for a certain reason? Like involving you and me?" Drew questioned. He leaned in close to May with a smirk on his face. "In that book you're reading, didn't the guy make the girl breakfeast after she got up and saw him without a shirt just like you?" Drew suppressed a chuckle as he leaned closer in to the bright red brunette.

"Uh- N-Nn-oo" May stuttered at the closeness of Drew.

"OK then. So why are you still here? Don't you have to be gossiping with Dawn and Misty?" Drew questioned as he leaned back.

"Umm.....OK." May said then ran back inside without looking back.

"I think I'll go back in and wake up Max or something." Paul said as he headed towards the house.

"OK then" Drew called after him.

**With Ash and Brock:**

"Why did she choose him?" Ash asked a sleepy and confused Brock.

"Sounds to me she didn't choose anyone yet." Brock sighed as Ash continued to pace back and forth in the guest room that was his only for a few more hours.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked as he stopped and turned to face Brock. "Do you mean she hasn't chosen anyone yet?** [no duh Ash] **Or do you mean she has already chosen and it's not me? What do you mean?" Ash asked very interested in his question's answer.

"What I'm saying is she didn't commit to anything. It's not like she and Drew are going out. Drew didn't ask her out and she didn't say yes." Brock sighed. "But, it's not like you two are together. You aren't going out with her either." Brock finished.

"Yet......" Ash said, but before Brock could 'crush' his 'goal', he added something. "OK fine. But do you think Drew likes her? I mean he made her breakfeast! And only her, not us. It wasn't a regular breakfeast either. It was all her favorite food. The breakfeast had her favorite pancakes, chocolate chip and it would have been perfect but he forgot her muffin! But did she care? NO! Because she was too in love with his homemade cookies!" Ash was probably going to continue if it wasn't for Brock butting in.

"Ash come down. If you take a step back from all of this, doesn't it seem like typical Drew? I mean same old routine. Drew gets May pissed, he does a nice gesture, she forgives him. Oh and don't forget he always gives her roses. Typical Drew if you ask." Brock assured Ash.

"Yeah I guess. But you said nice gesture not _romantic gesture_." Ash countered confidently. He was positive Drew was up to something.

"OK Ash I know to you it seems romantic, but-"

"Misty and Dawn said it was romantic, too! And I quote, "_How sweet! And so romantic!"_Dawn said that! Not me! OK? And Misty agreed to it being romantic too!" Ash deafened.

"Yeah but when you think about it, Drew's gestures are either romantic or mysterious. So what's your point?" Brock paused looked up at Ash then continued. "Why would Drew start giving any meaning to his gestures now? What would be _his_point? After al-" Brock started but of course got interrupted by the frantic Ash.

"He loves messing with me. So what if he's messing with May because he knows I like her?" Ash asked he began pacing again. "What if he did all that just to piss me off? He's trying to get May too go out with him just to piss me off." Ash rambled off.

"First of all, you're going to create a hole like that. Stop pacing! Second, how could he know you like her? We've only talked about this once before. It was last night remember? Drew and Paul were in the guest room with Max, probably asleep." Brock told Ash with a reassuring smile.

Ash stood silence. He sighed and nodded slowly. He knew anything he said would be countered by Brock. "OK I'll forget about it for now."

"Good. Now let's go upstairs because as soon as May's parents get home we're leaving." Brock stated heading for the door. Then he turned to Ash, "Try to make 'peace' with Drew so you two don't fight the whole way."

Ash scowled. Brock left the room. "No promises" Ash grumbled under his breath following his older friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"May." Drew said as he walked into the living room. The room was occupied by Dawn, Max, Paul, Ash, Misty, Brock, and of course May.

"Hmm?" May looked up from the television screen. She met his emerald gaze and blushed a little.

"I forgot about your muffin. I got the pancakes and the cookies, but I completely forgot about your favorite, blueberry muffin." Drew looked down at her with a smile.

"Aww! Thank you Drew! You didn't have to do this, it was already perfect. Everything was nice." May smiled, she grabbed her specially made muffin by Drew.

"Nah.I had to because it's not perfect if something's missing. Right?" Drew pointed out.

"True." May said as she bit into her muffin.

"Yeah. Well you enjoy that...... Paul, Max and I are going to go outside and wait for your parents." Drew said not knowing what to say to May's 'true'. He was about to turn around, but Ash asked him a question......

"Why would she be interested where you are? Why do you think she'll care?" Ash snapped.

"I don't know. I have no idea why she would care. I just told her that because I'm going to be with her brother." Drew simply anwsered, smirking at Ash's jelously.

"Whatever...." Ash mumbled under his breath angrily.

"Let's go Drew!" Max whined impatiently.

"Yeah man! Come on I'm even whining!" Paul called out as both him and Max made their way to the door.

"I'm coming!" Drew shouted as he left the leaving room and headed for the door.


	18. Chapter 18 Goodbyes

**A/N: ok I wrote this one last twist before they start their journey. The next chapter is already typed up, I just wanna write this and see what you guys think before posting 'Day 1: Plan In Motion' (the chapter name) I'm only metioning these 2 new characters once so I'm not gonna bother putting their names. You'll see what I'm talking about later when you read on!**

**With Drew+Paul+Max**

"Hey Max, do you wanna train with our pokemon while we wait for your parents?" Drew asked the energentic little kid. "I can let you train flygon or Paul might let you train one of his pokemon."

Paul glared over at Drew for a moment, but then thought it over. "Fine... Max if you want to train one of my pokemon I'm fine with it." He looked at the smiling boy.

"Yeah! But are you two gonna train with me?" Max asked. He didn't mind them watching over him. After all they were his pokemon and he had no experiance with pokemon.

"Nope. You can go to the backyard where it's safer and train by yourself. I can get absol or roselia to take care of you in case something bad happens." Drew responded.

Paul looked over to Max then Drew. "I don't care. You can train with mine. Just remember we're right here. If anything happens that isn't major go and tell Drew's pokemon. But if something major happens, get your ass out here and tell us. Understand?" Paul looked at Max's direction. He knew Max wouldn't do anything stupid, but he didn't want ot take any chances.

"Paul is kidding. Aren't you Paul?" Paul just shrugged. "But if anything does happen and my pokemon can't handle it, come out front and tell us. OK?" Drew said as he handed Max the poke balls.

"Got it. But why can't I practice out front?" Max questioned. He wasn't suspicious, but he was intersted in the anwser.

"Because, we don't wanna train and this will give you a chance to train by yourself. This will help you prepare for when you become a pokemon trainer. It will help no matter what you pick to be." Drew anwsered. He called out absol and roselia and instructed them to take care of the pokemon and Max.

"OK but I'm not gonna have your pokemon watching out for me in real life, will I?" Max countered as he called out Drew's and Paul's pokemon to train.

"True. Think of them as a safety net. Right now you have them, so you can be safe when you make mistakes. This will be like a head start, you can learn a few tricks to training pokemon with less of a risk because you'll have them looking out for you." Drew explained moitioning to absol and rosilia.

"OK then. I guess thanks."

"Your welcome. Now are you gonna keep talking or are you gonna go and train?" Paul asked. He moitioned to the impainet pokemon, who were waiting for Max to instruct them.

"Oh, right." Max smiled sheepishly. "Come on guys! Let's go and train!" Max shouted as he ran into the backyard. The group of pokemon following closely behind.

"Wow. That kid has alot of energy." Paul spoke up.

"No kidding." Drew sweatdropped.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" Paul asked.

"I don't know.........." Drew shrugged.

"OK then. What are you planning?" Paul questioned. Drew had a confused look on his face. "Besides the breakfast, what else do you have in store?" Paul clarified.

Drew smirked and wiped the confused look off his face. "I was thinking I should back off a little."

"Huh?" Paul was now the one with the confused look. "Now I'm confused."

"If I back off, Ashy-boy gets suspicious and does something stupid. That gives me a chance to play dumb-" Drew got cut off with one of Paul's comments.

"Play?" he smirked.

"Shut up!" Drew snapped. "Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah. I play dumb and May takes my side, therefore more time with her."

"And what if May doesn't take your side?"

"Stop thinking negative."

"It's my job, I can't. So what if she takes Ash's side or none?"

"Then I'll have to work on my charm and get May to take my side. If that doesn't work, I'll get May jelous. If I can't get May jelous then that's a problem." Drew concluded.

"Well you have it all planned out." Paul commented.

"Yupp. And it takes affect as soon as this journey starts." Drew smiled evilishly.

"Well that's gonna be soon." Paul said moitioning to the to figures approaching the gate.

"Hmm....... I guess the backing off starts now." Drew smiled slyly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Maple. Do any of you need help with those bags?" Drew turned on his charm.

"Why thank you Drew." Carolina thanked Drew as she handed him a bag.

"No prob" Drew said as he took the bag. Drew grabbed 2 other bags and carried them inside. Paul copied Drew, but instead of only three bags, he grabbed six and headed inside.

"Where do you want these bags?" Paul grunted from behind the six bags.

"On the counter will be fine." Mrs. Maple hummed putting away the grceries in the one bag she carried.

"OK" Drew said as he placed the bags on the counter. Paul imitated and wiped his forehead. "We're going to get Max, so we can head off now." Drew informed Mrs. Maple before walking out the door.

"Alrighty. But before you all go, come and say bye to us adn your mothers, OK?" Carolina chirped.

Pauk almost choked on the glass of water he was drinking. "Our mothers?" he choked out.

"Yes. I saw them in the grocery store and invited them to the house. They said they had to grab something first." Carolina explained nonachactly. [a/n: she doing it as if it was no big deal]

"Umm...." Drew said dumbfouneded at what to say next. Drew shook his head and came out of his trance. "So when are they coming exactly?" Paul was still a bit shocked that his mom had come to Petlburg.

"Well the hotel they're staying at is only a few blocks away. I think they'll be here any minute now." Carolina began to stack the cans in the cabinet. "You two should go get Max because you'll be leaving soon." Mrs. Maple pushed them lightly through the back door.

"Umm.. OK? Sure." Drew said as he headed out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Max! Come on in and say hi to your parents." Paul shouted into the backyard to whereever the boy may be.

"OK! I'll be right there!" max shouted as he emerged fro, the bushes with Roselia and Absol. "I put the rest of the pkemon away in their pokeballs." Max showed both trainers the pokeballs which held the pokemon. "Here you go." He handed them the pokeballs.

"Thanks." Drew said taking back his pokeballs and Paul grunted in response. "Well we got to go inside and wait to say good bye or we'll never get started on this journey." Drew joked as he wlked back to the gate. He decied to use the front enterance.

"Yea come on." Paul nudged the little boy with his shoulder. He too walked to the front gate, wanting to use the front not the back door.

"OK!" Max smiled and followed them with glee. "When are we going?" Max questioned as he followed them.

"In a few minutes." Drew responed.

"Ok, but why not now?" Max questioned yet again. Drew and Paul grumbled something in response. "What?" Max was now becoming curious. "What did you say?" Max repeated.

"That our moms came into town and they wanted to dsay bye to us, so we have to stay until they come." Drew said irritated. Drew was just about to turn the handle when he heard someone call his name.

"Drew!" He knew that voice. "Oh Drew! Come here and give me a hug!' It was none other than his mother. Drew groaned. Straight after his groan, he heard a different voice. Though he never heard this voice, bi=ut once or twice before, he recognized it instancly. Now this time it was Paul's mom.

"Paul! How have you been? Are you eating well? Is everything OK?" Paul's mom ambushed him with questions.

Then another voice cut in, Max's mom. "Oh my. Welcome girls! So glad you came. Would you like to come in?" And before their anwser was spoken, she shoved them inside.

"Mothers!"" All three boys grumbled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Would you like some more tea?" Caroline asked both moms.

"Yes thank you." Paul's mom replied.

"Oh no thank you. I already have enough in my cup." Drew's mom joked.

"OK. Well all the kids are anxious to get going on their journey, so let's say goodbye and see them off." Caroline suggested.

"Alright. Sure." Both Paul's and Drew's mom agreed.

"Kids!" Carolina called.

Dawn, Misty, May, Max, and Ash came down. Brock came down a few minutes later. Drew and Paul were the last to come in as they slouched down hoping they wouldn't get embrassed by their mothers.

"Don't worry. We just called you down to tell you good bye." Paul's mom reassured the two slouching boys. Both jolted up and stood up holding their bags.

"OK. Well why don't you follow those two examples, and grab your bags." Drew's mom told the 'kids'.

"Alright we'll be right down!" May chirped as she ran upstairs to get her and her friends' bags from her and Max's room.

About ten minutes later May came down with all the bags belonging to Misty, Dawn, Ash, Max, and herself. Suprisely it wasn't a whole lot. The most she carried was four bags. She was wearing her bag, which was a fanny pack. It was around her waist, so she didn't need to carry it. Misty and Dawn had a small, light weight bag and Max had a small back pack with barley anything in it. Ash had a backpack similar to the one he had in their previous travels.

"Well I guess you'll be leaving now." Caroline pointed out as everyone put on their bags.

"Yeah. I guess." May said sadly.

"Bye! We'll miss you all!" Drew and Paul called.

"Yeah. and we won't forget to write!" May added.

"We'll call everyone at every poke center!" Dawn and Misty continued.

"And keep you updated with all the news!" Max and Ash yelled. Max ran faster trying to catch up to Drew and Paul.

"And don't worry, I'll feed them healthy food and try to keep them out of trouble!" Brock assured the parents.

"OK! Behave, and listen to Brock, May and Max Maple!" Caroline yelled and waved goodbye like the other parents were doing.

"We will!" May and Maw anwsered leaving the yard. All eight friends were now crossing the street and heading off to their new adventure.


	19. Chapter 19 Day 1: Plan in Motion

**PLEASE READ!**

**This is a rewrite. I am going to TRY to improve my grammer and TRY to be nicer to Kenny since I actually don't have anything against him. I'll try to fit more Penguinshipping, and I'll also try to fit in more Ikarishipping because most likely the story will end (if it ever does) with Ikarishipping (sorry Peguinshippers!)**

* * *

_"Well I guess you'll be leaving now." Caroline pointed out as everyone put on their bags. _

_"Yeah. I guess." May said sadly. _

_"Bye! We'll miss you all!" Drew and Paul called. _

_"Yeah. and we won't forget to write!" May added. _

_"We'll call everyone at every poke center!" Dawn and Misty continued. _

_"And keep you updated with all the news!" Max and Ash yelled. Max ran faster trying to catch up to Drew and Paul. _

_"And don't worry, I'll feed them healthy food and try to keep them out of trouble!" Brock assured the parents. _

_"OK! Behave, and listen to Brock, May and Max Maple!" Caroline yelled and waved goodbye like the other parents were doing._

"We will!" May and Max answered leaving the yard. All eight friends were now crossing the street and heading off to their new adventure.

"So... Where exactly are we going?" Max questioned once they left the city of Petlburg.

"I'm not sure. This whole time I've just been following them." May answered honestly motioning to Drew and Paul up front.

"OK then I'm going up with them." Max informed his sister.

"Why? They probably don't know what's going on anyways." Ash mumbled. Brock looked over sympatheticly. He knew Ash was jealous that May's only family on the journey liked Drew better than him, or so he thought.

Max looked up at Ash. "You say something Ash?" Ash looked back up. Then he turned to the little boy with a blank expression.

"No, nothing at all." Ash said faking a smile. "Not like you'd care. It's not like I'm Drew..." he added to himself as jelousy took over again.

"OK then. I'm gonna try to catch up to Drew and Paul." Max smiled awkwardly at his driends and older sister. Max turned ahead, but glanced at the group. Brock nodded as a response, Ash looked at the ground glumly, and Dawn and Misty waved him off with no indication of interest.

May glared slightly at her friends' disinterest, but shrugged it off and turned to Max. "Alright Max, but stay with them don't run ahead of them or you might get lost." May warned, knowing Max wouldn't stay with them if she told him to. Max nodded and walked faster.

"Alright. Alright, I won't run ahead." Max said relantuctly agreeing. Max was now at an almost jog, so he would be able to catch up to Drew and Paul before May changed her mind. "Annoying sisters..." Max mumbled running towards the two figures ahead.

"What did you say?" May screamed after the running boy. Max's head turned slightly back to face his glaring sister.

"Nothing!" Max yelled turning his head away from the upset May. Max smirked to himself as he began running full speed.

"Ugh!" May shouted in frustration. Misty and Dawn turned to her curiosly. "His picking up Drew's and Paul's annoying habbits. I don't I want him near them..." May mumbled half-jokingly.

"Like you wouldn't mind the extra company of Drew when you're babysitting Max." Dawn whispered to Misty. Misty and Dawn snickered at May. They both knew May had a crush on Drew. Or at least used to have one. May whipped her head around to look at Misty and Dawn, who immeadiatly stopped laughing.

"What was that?" May asked a bit dumbfounded at the reason why they were laughing. She didn't hear what her two friends were saying. Dawn and Misty waved their hands in front of theirselves.

"Nothing May. Nothing at all." Dawn smiled sweetly. Misty gave an innocent look and a disarming smile.

"OK then." May shrugged it off. She looked at them skeptically before shrugging and skipping slightly ahead. Misty and Dawn giggled as they continued walking.

**With Drew and Paul:**

Paul and Drew walked side by side in silence. Drew looked over at Paul. Paul looked ahead with the same bored expression he always had.

"So..." Drew broke the silence between the two. Paul looked up at Drew. Drew's emerald eyes were dull and filled with boredom. Paul was slightly annoyed by Drew's interuptance of the silent, which was rare since they traveled with so many people.

"Say something! This silence is killing me." Drew glared at the plum-haired boy. Paul shrugged.

"I thought you traveled alone." Paul replied with no emotion. Drew looked at Paul curiously.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Drew asked, relieved that they were finally talking. Paul rolled his eyes.

"So, shouldn't you be use to the silence?" Paul asked irritated. Drew shrugged.

"I guess, but I always have my Roselia out when I need to talk." Drew pointed out. "Sometimes I enjoy the peace and quiet, but other times I hate it. Now is one of the times." Drew continued.

"Fine. Uh... what are you planning to do with the red bubbly weirdo." Paul suggested with no interest. Drew looked to his side at the forest. Drew glared slightly at Paul for his comment.

_'Wait...why do I care if Paul insults May?'_

**Because you like her!**

_'First of all, who the fuck are you? Second of all of course I like May, she's my rival!'_

**First of all I'm your conscience. Second of all I mean **_**like like**_**.**

_'I don't give a shit who you are, NO ONE mocks me! And I _DON'T_ like Maybelle Maple, get it?'_

**I can mock you because I am YOU, so what are you going to do? Beat me up? Hahaha! And think about, not too long though, Paul's already impatient...**

_'Huh?'_

**Get back to Earth**

Drew looked back at Paul who finally showed emotion... but the emotion he was shjowing was irritation. Drew cleared his throat to make an excuse, but Paul beat him to it.

"Anwser! You're the one who wanted to fucken talk!" Paul growled at Drew's ignorance. Drew blinked and apoligized under his breath.

"Alright. I already told you most of it," Drew stated, obviously still bored. Paul shrugged with disinterest, his oynx eyes never shifting from the front of him.

"True, but you could have thought of something better." Paul pointed out, also very bored. Drew shrugged.

"Touche." Drew respond. Drew opened his mouth and then a thumping noise interupted him. "Huh?" Drew asked, shifting his head 90 degrees to see what was behind them.

"What?" Paul asked. Paul kept his eyes on the path ahead of him while the sun beat down on the side of his face.

"Did you hear something?" Drew asked as he looked over his other shoulder. Drew glanced suspiciouly at his sides and at Paul.

"No." Paul stated as he glanced at Drew from the corner of his eye. He watched Drew with a hint of confusion in his oynx eyes. Drew looked forward again, but glanced at his side from the corner of his eyes every so often.

"I could have sworn I heard something." Drew replied with a curious expression. Drew shrugged and looked at Paul for a moment.

"Maybe you imagined it." Paul suggested. He returned his gaze to the road ahead of him. Drew gave Paul a skeptical reaction.

"I don't know." Drew shrugged. He looked to his sides just in case. He didn't notice anything in the bushes or trees. Then he glanced behind them again. "Isn't that Max?" Paul turned to look behind them.

"Yea that is." Paul agreed. Both boys stopped. They looked at the boy running boy who grew closer and closer since they stopped. Max ran up to them. He finally stopped in front of them. He leaned on his knees for support.

"H-he-y." Max panted. Paul looked over his shoulder, while Drew smirked. Paul wanted to leave.

"Hey." Drew greeted once Max stood up straight. Max nodded and turned to Paul with a broad smile.

"Sup." Paul greeted following Drew's example. Max smiled and nodded at them. Drew looked behind Max. He expected to see the group of friends running towards them.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were behind with the rest." Drew asked. Max shook his head.

"Yeah. And speaking of the rest, where are they?" Paul asked not really caring. He looked at the road behind him again.

"They're behind that hill. You'll be able to see them in a few minutes." Max said pointing to the hill about 20 feet away. Then he turned to Paul and added, "You're not all that good with names are you?" Max added. He looked at Paul with a slight smirk. Paul scowled at him.

Paul grunted in response. Paul looked up ahead. He could see the sunset. "You guys?"

"Yeah?" Drew answered looking at Paul. Max followed his gaze towards the sunset.

"We should set up camp before it gets dark." Paul advised looking at the sunset for a split second.

"Oh yeah. We should." Drew replied looking at the sunset. Drew turned his head to a shady spot near the trees. "Let's set up camp there. May and the rest will keep traveling to catch up to them. So we'll build a fire and set up our stuff and wait for them." Drew suggested.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea." Max spoke up for the first time in the conversation.

"OK. Let's get going." Drew shouted running to the spot he pointed at. Paul shrugged and trudged ahead.

The trio set up camp and put their stuff down.

After a couple minutes of searching for wood, they had everything together. Then it took them about five minutes to set the fire and put their sleeping bag on the ground.

**With 'The Rest':**

"I'm tired!" Ash whined. This was the first thing anyone said to each other since Max ran ahead. "And hungry!" he continued. Brock chuckled and Misty rolled her eyes.

"Well as soon as we catch up to Drew and Paul we can camp and take a break." Brock told Ash. Ash groaned and swung his head to look at Brock.

"But they'll probably go all the way to the next city!" Ash complained thinking Drew and Paul would already be in the next city at their pace. "Actually, they're probadly there!" Ash pouted. Misty and Dawn giggled. May smiled slightly at the pouting boy.

"Wrong again Ashy-boy. We stopped." A cocky voice came from the other side of hill. A figure emerged from the hill and was at the top. May and Misty and Dawn ran all the way to him top of the hill.

"Damn it it's him!" Ash mumbled under his breath. _'I could of done something while we were walking! It was a perfect time, too! No Max and no DREW! Why didn't I do something?'_ Ash mentally scolded himself.

Brock smiled at a rest coming up. He knew Paul wouldn't be far and they could finally take a rest. Ash slumped and May, Dawn, and Misty smiled.

"Hey! Don't call me Ashy-boy!" Ash shouted as the girls reached the top of the hill.

"Drew!" they shouted in unison. Dawn bear hugged him. Drew stumbled back and fought back a blush at Dawn's random and fierce hug.

"No more walking!" Dawn shouted into Drew's shoulder. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Drama Queen." Misty mumbled. May cupped her mouth to prevent her giggles from being heard.

Ash scowled. _'Why is she so happy to see him?' _Brock looked at Ash with concern, worried about him and wondering why he was scowling even though he had a pretty good guess on why.

"What? You missed me that much?" Drew smirked at the three now fuming girls.

"No! No one would miss you!" Misty retorted. Dawn pulled back angrily. May crossed her arms and nodded in agreement with Misty.

"We only are semi-glad to see you because now we can take a break!" Dawn shouted. Misty planted her hands hips. Drew smirked and looked back to see where Paul and Max were.

"Semi? Isn't that too hard of word for you to understand much less use, Troublesome?" Another arrogant voice came along with its owner, Paul. Dawn shifted her gaze to behind Drew. SHe turned red from anger and embrassment.

"No it isn't! I am smart! And I know how to use that word and I know what it means!" Dawn snapped at Paul. Misty and May glared at both annoying boys. Drew did a two finger salute and started to turn.

Paul grunted in response and started to walk away from them. "Let's go Drew." he merely said. Drew nodded and smirked at the girls.

"Alright. I mean we were going to tell them we set up our camp and were planning to offer to share it, but they seem like they don't want to be near us." Drew taunted. May and Misty looked at eachother. Dawn put up her index finger.

"Wait! You set up camp? Umm... Can we come?" Dawn asked. She was so tired and it was getting incredibly dark.

"Fine, Troublesome." Paul mumbled. Drew scoffed as the girls smiled broadly and ran to tell Brock and Ash, so they could all go to the camp for a well deserved rest.

"You just couldn't mess with them. Just 'cause troublesome asked right?" Drew whispered to Paul with a small smirk. Paul glared at Drew warning him not to even go there.

"Whatever." Paul replied trudging again. Drew rolled his eyes and quickened his pace.

Once the group made it near the camp they could see the fire. They also were able to see two figures by the fire.

"Hey why are there two people there?" Drew asked. Then seeing May was right behind him, he added, "Great I'm acting like clueless May." May glared at Drew. Paul rolled his eyes.

"You just had to add that just 'cause May was behind you right?" Paul whispered mockingly to Drew. Drew glared. _'Why is everyone mocking me!'_ Drew thought angerily.

"I don't know let's go check it out." Paul said louder. Drew and Paul jogged up to the camp site and the rest followed close behind.

"Hey guys!" Max greeted. Then the other figure looked up from the fire.

"Dee-Dee?" the unknown person asked. The group aproached the fire and a mutter of words came from the group.

"What the fuck?" Paul and Drew asked in unison. The unknown person stood up to reveal himself. He glared at Paul and looked through the group.

Dawn came from behind them and asked, "Kenny?" The figure smiled and nodded.

"Yea it's me, Kenny." Kenny replied. "So whatcha doing here, Dee-Dee?" he asked. Paul rolled his eyes and walked over by the fire. Drew lingered back with the group. Brock sat by the fire with Ash.

"I'm traveling with friends." Dawn answered calmly. "AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she burst out fuming and bright red from anger.

"There goes a side of Dawn I've never seen." Drew said astonished Dawn had it in her. May and Misty laughed slightly. Paul shifted his gaze over to them and smirked slightly.

"I've seen that side of troublesome. All I had to do was ask, 'who are you?', and there she blows." Paul smirked at the annoyance written clearly on Dawn's face.

"Well excuse me, Mr. Rudeness!" Dawn glared. Kenny scowled at the two.

"Whoa. Sorry Dee-Dee." Kenny laughed use to Dawn's tantrums and explosions on him for that nickname. He chose to ignore Paul's comment.

"I JUST SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Dawn shouted once more. Then Paul put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Troublesome." Paul whispered in her ear. Dawn blushed madly and nodded slowly.

"O-K" Dawn stuttered.

"Yeah Dee-Dee chill." Kenny said a bit jealous that Paul did that.

"You shut the fuck up or I'll let her pound the shit out of you." Paul threatened. _'Or I'll do it myself. I enjoy pounding pathetic losers who mess with Dawn... I mean stupid cooridinators... Well she can't defend herself. She's weak annoying loud beautiful gorgeous... wait what? What the fuck am I thinking?' _Paul thought with a hint of disgust. Dawn glanced at Paul almost thankful. May and Misty exchanged knowing glances as Drew's smirk grew.

"OK gosh." Kenny backed up a bit scared by Paul's threat.

"You should feel lucky Dawn." Dawn gave Drew a confused look. Drew went on to explain. "Paul doesn't just threaten other people for anyone." Drew smirked then burst out laughing at Paul's glare and Dawn turning bright red. Drew finally thought he shouldn't mess with his friend. "I'm kidding. Paul threatens anyone anytime especially weak trainers. Why do you think he still hasn't had enough of making fun of you?" Drew smirked. Dawn turned angerily at Paul.

Paul smirked. "Yea that part is true 100%." Kenny glared at both Drew and Paul.

Drew broke out laughing. He turned to Paul and stopped laughing. "He thinks he can scare us with that glare!" Drew exclaimed and returned to laughing. Paul's smirk became wider and looked like he was at the verge of laughing.

"You guys are so mean!" May pouted. Paul looked at the girl then chose to ignore her.

"Hey! Stop laughing!" Misty shouted. Dawn pouted and May went towards Kenny's side.

"Yea quit it! That's mean! Paul wipe that smirk off your face." Dawn yelled.

"And Drew, quit laughing! You're so immature!" May complained.

"You never noticed before?" Ash whispered not loud enough for her to hear. Brock rolled his eyes at Ash's jelousy.

"Why you guys laughing?" Max asked standing up from sitting next to the fire.

Drew finally stopped laughing. Paul turned his smirk to his regular bored look.

"Nothing important," Drew started, "We were just laughing. So anyone actually have their sleeping bags set up?"

"Immature idiots." Kenny pouted while angerily glaring at Drew and Paul.

"Stop fighting!" Dawn butted in, but of course was ignored.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say." Paul smirked.

"Yeah." Drew snickered. "You can bekieve anything you want." Paul started to walk away, but Drew continued to smirk and give Kenny a taunting look.

"Drew don't laugh!" May scolded. Drew rolled his eyes, but stopped laughing.

Ash scowled at Drew for ignoring May's 'order'.

"Well I'm bored again so I'm going to bed. You?" Drew asked Paul and Max.

"Yea I am." Paul replied heading towards his sleeping bag. "How about you Max?" he called while unrolling his sleeping bag.

"Nah. I am going to stay up for awhile, OK?" Max informed them.

"OK." Drew and Paul replied going into their sleeping bag.


	20. Chapter 20 Bounus!

**Ok I stayed up all night to right this bonous ch****apter. And tomorrow I'm having a ****par****ty so hope I don't fall asleep at the party! lol anyways hope you like it and I didn't get to proof read it so sorry for the mistakes**

* * *

_"Why are you guys laughing?" Max asked standing up from sitting next to the fire._

_Drew finally stopped laughing. Paul turned his smirk to his regular bored look._

_"We were laughing," Drew started, "Because your pathetic friend thinks he can scare us with his equally pathetic glare." Drew explained._

_"I'm not pathetic!" Kenny shouted in frustration._

_"Stop fighting!" Dawn butted in. but of course was ignored._

_"Yeah sure. Whatever you say." Paul smirked._

_"Yeah." Drew snickered._

_"Drew don't laugh!" May scolded. Drew rolled his eyes, but stopped laughing._

_"Well I'm bored again so I'm going to bed. You?" Drew asked Paul and Max._

_"Yea I am." Paul replied heading towards his sleeping bag. "How about you Max?" he called while unrolling his sleeping bag._

_"Nah. I am going to stay up for awhile, OK?" Max informed them._

_"OK." Drew and Paul replied going into their sleeping bag._

"OK so Max are you sure you don't want to sleep?" May asked nicely. She wanted to be able to talk with her friends in privacy, and if she had to, pull out I'm telling mom you don't go to sleep act.

"Um. You know what?" Max started.

"What?" May asked even though that was a rhetorical question.

"I am going to sleep. Drew and Paul will wake up early and so will I." Max announced getting up and into his sleeping bag. Luckily for May, it was out of ear shot, so Max wouldn't hear a thing they said even if he stayed awake.

"So... Ash. How about you and Brock? You two tired yet?" Misty asked getting May wanted to talk.

"Nope!" Ash answered cheerfully.

"Really? Because if you aren't, I'm sure Misty's mallet can knock you out!" Dawn taunted also getting May's desire to talk to them about something probably important.

"Well look at that! I'm sleepy! Good night everyone!" Ash shouted also getting out of ear shot because he was so scared of getting pounded.

"You know what? I'm suddenly sleepy too." Brock announced. He walked away to where Ash was and went to sleep instantly.

"I guess he wasn't afraid just tired." Misty concluded.

"Yeah..." Dawn trailed off for a moment before asking May something. "So May what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh nothing that important, but I did want to play the 'what if 'game." May replied.

The 'what if' game was a game the girls invented on a boring stormy afternoon. It was a simple game really. You'd make up a situation, then asked the girls for advise on what to do. The situation could be real or fake, you would never know.

"OK. I haven't played that game in a long time. I think I only played it that once when we invented it." Misty agreed.

"Yay! I love this game! And I just thought of an awesome question!" Dawn squealed.

"OK. Cool Dawn, but mind if I go first because I thought of this situation that I think will stump you." May bragged.

"OK shoot. I bet I'll be able to figure a solution though!" Dawn smiled eagerly.

"Yeah. Go for it, Maple!" Misty encouraged.

"OK then. Well his the situation,-" May _started._

"Wait the names will be Jasmin for the main girl character and David for the main boy character. Side characters will have the names of Mike, Vanessa, Karina, and Diego. OK?" Dawn shared.

"Alright then." May agreed.

"OK. Now we got the characters, so tell us your situation that will stump us!" Misty cried impatiently.

"Alrighty! So David is cocky and arrogant, but also has a sweet and nice side. Jasmin is carefree and can be a total klutz. One day David and Jasmin are forced to go to a 5 day train ride together with a couple of their friends and an older friend as the chaperon. As David and Jasmin go on this trip, Jasmin starts to realize something for David. On day 2, Jasmin realizes her feelings are that she likes David. Even though she has no idea why she would like him, she accepts the feelings and doesn't know what to do next. She only has a limited time since after the trip they'll separate. On day three David acts like a total gentlemen and seems like the perfect man, but then he turns to the cocky bastard and Jasmin loses fate in her confession again. She realizes she only has 2 more days at the most. What does she do?" May finished out of breath.

"Wow. That is hard." Misty said thinking hard to come up with an answer.

"No it isn't'!" Dawn exclaimed. "OK. Jasmin needs to ask David not to be a jerk or why is he such a jerk, either would be good. Then she'll have to make sure she has a real and truthful answer. Afterward she'll can confess, well that is depending on his answer." Dawn replied proud that she was able to answer.

"Or..." Misty started. "Jasmin can go and hang with him until day five. If he doesn't show anything worth being with him, she has to keep her mouth shut. But if he shows some worth at least, she should confess, so at least when they part, he'll know and she can feel somewhat satisfied." Misty smirked at her conclusion.

"Yeah. You guys can't be stumped!" May laughed.

"OK Dawn you said you had a situation?" May asked to make sure it was Dawn not Misty.

"Oh yeah!" Dawn chirped.

"Well tell us!" Misty coaxed.

"Yeah hurry tell us!" May beamed. "Oh and your characters will be the the same. 'Kay?"

"Okay. So in my situation David is emo-ish. And Jasmin is the same as in May's story. Got it." Dawn asked.

"Yup!" Both girls chirped.

"Alright. So Jasmin knows that inside David is a nice guy, but he's too proud to show any emotion. Jasmin wants to get David to speak up and all he does in her failed attempt was show one more emotion. He showed the emotion of joy. To Jasmin this was a failed attempt because the joy came from making fun of her close friend Mike. After that she thought she should give up, but something told her not to. She felt like she shouldn't give up on him, but she wants to and she has no idea what to do next." Dawn finished her long situation.

"Damn. Was my longer or shorter?" May asked.

"I don't know, but I think I have an answer." Misty respond.

"Ooo! Tell me!" Dawn squealed.

"OK so I think that she shouldn't give up. Not yet at least. She sounds like she really cares about him whether she knows it yet or not. If her gut says don't give up, she shouldn't." Misty reasoned.

"Yea. Mist is right. If her gut says no then no. And if she's lucky then the David was teasing her close friend because he was a guy. You said he shows no emotion, so no jealousy. He probably made fun of him because he was jealous of Jasmin's and his relationship." May said as her answer.

"Yup. You people are right!" Dawn smiled. She yawned then looked up at the stars.

"I'm sleepy and apparently Dawn is too." Misty joked. May snickered and nodded her head.

"Well I'm sleepy too, but I forgot to set up my sleeping bag." May growled.

"Oh well you can sleep with me and Dawn by the fire." Misty suggested.

"Alrighty!" May agreed.

"Dawn? You sleeping yet?" Misty asked Dawn.

"Nope, but I'm starting to." Dawn replied yawning again.

"Oh. Well come over here we can use Paul's, Drew's, and Ash's jacket as blankets." May said grabbing Ash's sweater, Drew's purple jacket and Paul's purple turtle neck sweater.

"OK sure." Dawn grabbed Paul's sweater.

Misty yawned and grabbed Ash's sweater and put it over herself. May looked at the last sweater left. It was Drew's jacket. She sighed and threw it on top of her and fell fast asleep.


	21. Chapter 21 Woods

**REWRITE**

_"Nope, but I'm starting to." Dawn replied yawning again. May felt a breeze and shivered slightly. Then she spotted a pile of jackets near the fire._

_"Oh. Well come over here we can use Paul's, Drew's, and Ash's jacket as blankets." May said grabbing Ash's sweater, Drew's purple jacket and Paul's purple turtle neck sweater._

_"OK sure." Dawn grabbed Paul's sweater._

_Misty yawned and grabbed Ash's sweater and put it over herself. May looked at the last sweater left. It was Drew's jacket. She sighed and threw it on top of her and fell fast asleep._

**Morning:**

The morning sun was up and burning by the time the girls awoke. All three woke up to greet a spot far from their original sleeping space.

"Morning." Drew said walking away from the long burned out fire. Paul grunted showing he acknowledged the girls. He shifted his postion slightly as Ash came into realization that the girls were fully awake.

"Morning!" Ash practically shouted. He looked cheerful and fully awake. Drew and Paul rolled his eyes at Ash's childish behavior. Misty groaned slightly at Ash's greeting.

"Hey guys!" Kenny greeted coming out of his sleeping bag. Paul groaned quietly and Drew rolled his eyes. Paul's scowl deepened as Ash and Kenny began to chat aimlessly amongest themselves.

"I wondered where the other child was. It was just too quiet." Drew whispered sarcastically to Paul. Paul rolled his eyes, but smirked slightly.

"What are you guys saying?" Kenny questioned irritated as soon as he heard Drew's sacrcastic tone. Ash quirked an eyebrow.

"None of your business." Drew stated quickly, but continued smirking arogantly.

"Plus, it's not like you'd understand, so I suggest you keep your nose out of our buiseness." Paul smirked.

"Paul!"a voice called. Everyone turned to the source of the voice. "Paul, I wake up and you are already being mean to Kenny?" The voice asked. It was Dawn.

"Yeah. So?" Paul responded growling slightly.

"Ugh! Can't you be nice to him?" Dawn asked trying to calm down. Kenny smirked as Paul continued getting scolded by Dawn.

"No." Paul simply answered. He glared at Kenny and turned his back on Dawn. He began to walk away and motioned for Drew to follow.

"Guess we'll be leaving." Drew turned and began to walk side by side with Paul.

"Wait!" Dawn called. It didn't look like they were going to stop, so May just asked Dawn's question since they were both wondering the same thing.

"How did we get into these sleeping bags?" May questioned rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah and whose are they?" Misty came in wanting answers. She looked over at Ash. Ash and Kenny shrugged.

Drew turned and faced them, but Paul simply stopped. "That's how you thank us?" Paul cockily asked.

"What?" May and Misty asked. Both were confused. Dawn was just getting irritated.

"Paul, turn around!" Dawn yelled, not caring about the answers just this minute.

Paul groaned aloud and turned. "Jeez, Troublesome. Happy now?"

"No." Dawn pouted. "No, no, no! I am _not _happy." Dawn frowned as Paul rolled his eyes.

"Okay. You girls wanted answers, right?" Drew asked patiently. The three girls nodded. "Fine. We woke up in the middle of the night and saw you guys without the sleeping bags, so we moved you into our sleeping bags and our stolen one, and took our jackets back." Drew finished.

"Awww! Thank you!" All three girls thanked in unison.

"Don't 'aww' us. It deflates our ego. We did what we had to do to get our jackets back." Drew snared. May and Dawn smirked.

"AWWW!" May&Dawn cooed sitting up on their knees. Misty smiled slsightly and then joined in. "Aww!"

Drew and Paul cringed slightly. Then Kenny joined in.

"Awww!" Drew and Paul looked like they were about to throw-up.

"Now that's just gay." Paul muttered. The four stopped and Kenny glared at Paul, but before anyone could say anything, Ash spoke up.

"Hey! What did you do with mine?" Ash demanded.

"Oh that was yours?" Drew asked nonachactly.

"Yeah! You even said Ash's jacket!" Ash growled.

"No I didn't. Did you hear me say Ash's jacket?" Drew continued then asked Paul.

"No." Paul answered with a smirk. Ash pouted.

"Whatever! Just tell me where is it!" Ash yelled.

"Oh yeah. I threw it at that tree. It should still be there." Drew shrugged walking away. May glared at Drew's retreating figure. Dawn glared at Paul and Misty glared at both.

"Damnit!" Ash muttered. He walked in the direction Drew pointed, looking for his sweater.

"Boys..." Misty and Dawn muttered. May just rolled her eyes.

**20 minutes later:**

"So... What do you want to talk about?" May asked her two friends while poking the ground with a stick.

"I don't know. I'm just so bored!" Misty whined. She was drawing circles in the dirt.

"I know right." Dawn agreed.

"Why haven't we left yet?" May asked airily. Misty and Dawn glanced at each other.

"Uh.. I don't know... We could have left before Drew and Paul left. Where are those idiots?" Misty replied. Dawn simply shrugged and May lifted her stick and waved it around in no paticular direction.

"Somewhere." Dawn frowned. "Somewhere without us. Probably capturing a new pokemon, or making fun of some poor trainer..." Dawn trailed off.

"Ash and Brock are off looking for firewood, so we can eat then leave for the next town." Misty sighed. She drew a heart then scribbled it away sighing in boredom.

"Yeah. And I'm sure wherever Paul and Drew are, something's happening... so _they_ don't get bored." Dawn sighed. Then she huffed in frustration, "But what about us?"

"You know Drew and Paul, not the type to ask us to come along." Misty said looking at Dawn for a quick moment.

"Yeah. And apparently same with Max and Kenny. They went to explore the wilderness." May rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Even though that is completely boring and dumb, they could have at least asked if we wanted to come." Dawn whined. She ran her fingers through her blue locks and sighed. "Stupid boys." Dawn muttered.

"Yeah. They just left and now we are bored to death with nothing to do." Misty stabbed the ground.

"Well since we're all alone, bored, let's talk randomly." May suggested. Dawn shrugged. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Alright. What do you guys want to talk about?" Misty asked as she threw the stick to the side, but not before snapping it in half.

"I don't know. Dawn? You always have something in mind." Both girls turned to Dawn.

"Um..." Dawn thought. "How about what to do at our next stop?" Dawn decided.

"Okay. How about we shop and..." May thought of other activities.

"And Spy!" Misty yelled with a malevolent gleam in her eyes,

"What?" Dawn asked in her sweet and confused voice. She cocked her head to the side and stared at her two friends.

"Yeah what do you mean by 'spy'?" May asked, totally lost. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Well, the guys are always everywhere, but with us, so we spy." Misty explained. "We see what they are really talking about. Everything they don't want us to hear. It'll be a chance to get to know more about them too." Misty continued. May pursed her lips together and bopped her head.

"Oh yeah! True. I mean they never show any feelings around us. If we spy we can figure out everything!" May beamed.

"True! I get it now! OK so we can go and spy while they are in their rooms or when they are training inside." Dawn smiled.

"Hey guys!" a new voice called. And the voice belonged to Brock. "What were you guys doing while we were gone?" he asked.

"Nothing." May quickly said.

"Oh really?" Brock asked growing suspicious because of May's quick answer.

"Yeah. We were just uh..." Misty began. Luckily she was rescued by Dawn.

"Planning!" Dawn answered truthfully.

"OK. Planning what?" Brock asked suspiciously as he set down a pot and some fire wood.

"Gawsh, Brock. Noesy much?" Misty asked playfully. Brock gave her a crooked smile and nodded.

"Alright. I get it, so who wants to help me cook?" Brock asked walking towards his bag of food.

"Yeah sure!" They chirped simitually.

"Oh and Ash will be right here to help us." Brock added before beginning cooking.

**In the Forest:**

"Wonder what everyone else is doing right now.." Drew thought aloud.

"I don't know but I don't care." Paul replied.

"I didn't really want an answer, It's more of a rhetorical question, ya' know?"

"I don't care. I'm bored, so I answered. Got that?" Paul snapped.

"Jeez. Moody much?" Paul quirked up a eyebrow at Drew's comment.

"What?" Paul asked. Drew shrugged and leaned back against a tree. Paul looked down from the branch he perched himself on.

"Don't you think I bored as hell too? You're not the only one." Drew explained. "But you don't see me being all snippy." Drew closed his eyes as a small sigh of relaxzation escaped his lips.

"Oh. Sorry your majesty. Forgive me for not considering your fragile feelings." Paul stated sarcastically.

"You're forgiven." Drew joked. He smirked and looked up at Paul.

"Whatever." Paul rolled his eyes.

"What? At least you're not that bored anymore, right?" Drew asked tauntly

"You're finally right about something." Paul smirked.

"Whatever!" Drew snapped. He looked back at Paul shooting dagers at him.

"Touchy..." Paul teasily smirked.

"I am not!" Drew defended sitting up right. Paul glanced down lazily with one eye open.

"Yes you are." Paul stated simply.

"How? Prove it to me!" Drew snarled.

"You got all defensive." Paul sighed as he sat up and balanced himself on one branch.

"So?" Drew questioned.

"Do you know what touchy means?"

"Duh! I'm not Ash." Drew glared.

"Wow." Paul smirked as he jumped down.

"What?" Drew asked confused at what astonished Paul.

"You really do like June." Paul shrugged as he began to walk towards the next tree.

"It's actually May. Oh but that's just a detail... Anyways what did I say that proves I like May?" Drew asked agitated.

"You are jealous of Ash." Paul smirked.

"What? No I'm not!" Drew yelled in defense. Paul smirked.

"Yeah you are." Paul taunted in a knowing tone.

"Can you even support your stupid bullshit?" Drew asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"Yeah I can." Paul smirked as he walked away further. Drew followed with his shoulders slumped.

"Then prove it. What are you waiting for?" Drew asked awaiting Paul;s anwser.

"OK fine. You pick on Ash any chance you get, even when the kid isn't here." Paul replied. "Whenever you get a chance you put him down."

"So? That doesn't prove shit." Drew argued. "You put down Kenny every chance _you_ get."

"Yeah, so what? You pick on him, 'cause you ARE JEALOUS! I pick on him because he is a weak pathetic excuse for a trainer." Paul stated shrugging carelessly at Drew.

"Whatever. Let's just go back, so we can leave." Drew scowled. Drew shoved his hands in his pockets and stood up anooyed. Paul smirked..

"Fine. But we will continue this next time." Paul smirked tauntingly at his aggitated friend.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Drew reluctantly agreed, hoping he'll forget. Paul shrugged feeling victorious.

"Alright the camp is just ahead." Paul replied in a bored manner.

"OK." Drew stated indifferently. The two began walking in a steady pace before Paul got a childish idea he rarely got.

A smirk crept onto Paul's face slowly as the words formed in his head. "Race Ya." Paul stated more than asked before running ahead.

"Hey! You're such a cheater!" Drew called running after Paul running at full speed trying to catch up to his irritating friend (at the moment).

**Back at the Camp:**

May and Dawn were setting the bowls of soup still hot and straight from the pot on the table they set up. Misty was holding Ash back from the food by entertaining him with the art of napkin folding. Brock stood off to the side stirring the pot full of soup yet to be served.

"What is that?" May asked breaking the barrier of the little worlds each of her friends were currently in. Everyone turned their heads and followed May's eyes to see two silloutes heading their way.

"I'm not sure." Dawn answered honestly as she squinted her eyes slightly to get a better view of the appoarching figures.

"Oh wait! I think that is Max and Kenny." Misty called. She looked straight and smacked Ash's hand before he reached the bowl of soup. Misty turned to give him a stern look.

"Yeah, I think that too." May agreed as she turned back to the bowls of soup. Dawn smiled and waved slightly towards the figured.

"Hey!" called the shorter of the two figures. They all nodded assuming it was Max.

"That food smells great!" complimented the figure they saw was Kenny. Max agreed right away as he jogged the last few steps.

"Oh hey guys!" Dawn called once more greeting the two. May looked up only to smile at thte two. Misty waved without facing them, keeping an eye on the hungry Ash.

"Come and sit down." Misty shouted motioning to the table covered in a table cloth, napkins, spoons, and bowls filled with Brock's delicious soup.

"Yeah we're going to start eating as soon as Drew and Paul come." May remarked as Max and Kenny took their seats happily. Dawn and May sat on the oposite side while Brock edged closer to the group while carrying the last two bowls of soup.

"They better get here soon, 'cause I'm starving." Max whined rubbing his stomach hungrily.

"Yeah I know me too!" Kenny laughed as he picked up his spoon and placed it in the soup.

As soon as Kenny finished laughing, they heard two voices shouting at each other. The seven heads turned towards the voices.

"They sound familar." Brock said as he sat down to join the group of teenagers and pre-teens.

"You fucken cheater!" One voice shouted. Dawn clicked her tounge and shook her head in disappiontment.

"Who else would shout that in the middle of no-where?" Dawn asked turning to May with a knowing look. Misty and Brock laughed slightly at Dawn's comment.

"It's not fucken cheating! It's being clever, stupid!" A second voice retorted. The two figures grew closer at a running pace. May smirked slightly.

"And who else would retort that in the middle of no-where?" May mimiced Dawn innocently. Dawn glared at May slightly as a blush threatened to appear on her face. Misty and Brock laughed slightly harder as the two mentally continued their little fight.

"No it's cheating, bitch!" The first voice shouted as he neared the second one. His emerald hair pulled slightly back in the wind.

"NO! I'm not fucken cheating." The second voiced argued unaware of his friend inching closer and closer to him. His lavendar hair was ruffled slightly from the small breeze his running had created.

"You got a head start, so it is cheating!" The figure who was obviously Drew reasoned before lunging at the second figure who was unmistakenly Paul.

"What-" Paul was cut short as Drew landed on his back, tackled him to the floor, and almost choked him. Paul returned the favor and fought back against Drew as the two rolled on the ground smirking at one another.

The group of friends watched the two teens roll on the ground. Some, like Max, Kenny, and Ash, found it very amusing. Others, like Misty and Brock, found it immature. While, Dawn and May found it veyr irritating. Dawn sighed loudly while May shook her head in disapproval.

"HEY!" Dawn finally yelled, causing the two boys to stop their fighting. Kenny and Max shrugged and turned to Dawn. While Ash was disappointed in the lack of entertainment. Misty, May, and Brock were relieved someone stopped them.

"What!" They asked in unison. Drew looked at Dawn's upside down figured and flashed a very annoyed look. Paul pinned Drew to the ground with one knee at his stomach and his other foot at the side of Drew's leg to help him keep balanced.

Drew had one hand at Paul's throat and the other was pinned down by Paul's hand. Drew had one foot lodged in Paul's chest; his other foot was on the ground due to Paul's knee in his stomach.

"Stop swearing and fighting!" May replied furiously for Dawn. She stood up and crossed her arms glaring at the two. Paul and Drew looked at each other, but before anything was said, Misty commented.

"And don't yell at us!" Misty came in.

"Whatever..." Drew and Paul mumbled. They intangled themselves from each other and stood up. Paul pulled his sweater down and brushed off some dirt from his pants. Drew tugged the collar of his shirt and brushed off the dust from his shoulders.

"Now come and eat, so we can leave." Dawn called running to the table and sitting down. Paul grunted and Drew shrugged, but both followed. Dawn smiled slightly as the two boys remained separated from the rest of the conversations the rest of the group had.

Paul and Drew had minor input, but whenever they did, someone would get mad. Brock shool his head at the familar sences he'd always see. Now he had them all together. All their friends from his previous journies with Ash.


	22. Chapter 22

_"Now come and eat, so we can leave." Dawn called running to the table and sitting down. Paul grunted and Drew shrugged, but both followed. Dawn smiled slightly as the two boys remained separated from the rest of the conversations the rest of the group had.  
Paul and Drew had minor input, but whenever they did, someone would get mad. Brock shook his head at the familiar scenes he'd always see. Now he had them all together. All their friends from his previous journeys with Ash._

* * *

"Was the soup good?" Brock asked in attempt to stop yet another argument. Max smiled and nodded as he took another huge spoonful.  
"Drew Hayden, you are the most self-centered childish boy ever!" May finished taking note of her little brother and Kenny, who didn't seem to be the swearing type.  
"Oh joy! I've always wanted to know what you thought of me!" Drew sarcastically sneered as he took his last spoonful of soup.  
"This is entertaining…" Paul muttered as he gulped down his soup. Brock sighed and Dawn rolled her eyes. Drew looked peeved off and stood up with his bowl.

"It was pretty good, Brock," Drew complimented. Brock nodded as a thanks. "Now I am leaving to the next town. Try not to take too long getting there or I won't wait up," Drew said in mock politeness.

"We'll note that so next time we won't wait up for you two," May muttered angrily. Drew quirked his eyebrow.

"Care to repeat that Miss Maple?" Drew asked agitated. May rolled her eyes, but before she could retort, Paul spoke up.  
"Hey!"  
Drew turned around. "What?" Drew asked a bit harsh. Paul stood up.  
"Nice soup, Brock," Paul stated before turning to Drew,"And you're not leaving me with Troublesome and her annoying friends." Drew smirked.  
"Sure, dude. Hurry up though!" Drew shouted walking away. Paul sighed. He placed the bowl down with Drew's and shrugged.  
"Coming," Paul's monotone voice replied as he jogged towards Drew.  
"See you guys in the next town!" Max called after the two older boys. In the distance Max could see Drew and Paul nod in response.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Red is the most annoying girl here! She is so stubborn," Drew complained. "But it's so funny seeing her angry!" Drew smirked. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Let's face it, you like Red," Paul shrugged with a smirk. Drew turned away from him to hide a small blush.

"No! I don't. I like Red as much as you like Troublesome," Drew responded cockily. Paul glared at him.

"Troublesome? Never," Paul replied in a serious tone. Drew smirked, knowing he hit a nerve.

"Whatever you say, Paul," Drew waved Paul's response off. Paul lowly growled.

"Damn right," Paul replied. Drew smirked victoriously and the two stayed in silence for a couple minutes.

"The town's not that far," Drew commented, breaking the short silence. Paul nodded in response.  
"Yeah. We should be there soon. I can see the town from here, I think," Paul replied. Drew squinted his eyes and leaned his head forward. He nodded slowly.  
"You can! Come on; we can make it within an hour or so!" Drew informed Paul as he saw the 'Welcome' sign in the distant.**_  
_**

The group of friends finished in the rest of their meal in almost complete silence. There were little inputs and efforts to start a conversation, but they were all ignored or responded by "Hmm," or "Yeah".  
"Well, we should get going," Misty said as she put the last of the dishes in the bag. Brock nodded.  
"Yeah. Knowing Drew and Paul, they took this route since it's the closest and it appears to be the fastest," Brock reasoned to no one in particular. Every one nodded in agreement and walked in the vague direction Brock had pointed to.  
With every one in their own little group conversation, they didn't realize how slow they were actually going.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**4O Minutes Later**

"Go away!" May shouted. Ash pouted slightly. May stopped and faced Ash. "There is no way in this world I would be with you! I Love Drew! Drew! Drew! Drew!" May's image started fading away along with Ash's, but her voice continued to grow louder. "Oh, Drew!" May's voice shouted. Suddenly, Drew came out of his daylight daze.

"Huh?" Drew dumbly replied. May's smile widen as Drew turned to meet her gaze.

"I thought you were ignoring me!" May pouted. Drew rolled his eyes in response.

"I wish I could," Drew snorted as May's glare grew. Drew smirked as his pace quickened.

"Hey! You're so... so... impossible! Argh! Drew Hayden!" May complained as she retreated towards her friends in the back. Brock and Misty shook their heads as May came back for the third time. She failed to engage Drew into a conversation as she'd been trying to do for the past twenty minutes.

"No luck?" Misty asked as she shook her head in an angry pout. Misty sighed as Dawn came with a similar expression. "Same luck with you, I'm guessing?" Misty turned to Dawn. Dawn nodded as she glared slightly ahead in the direction of the lavender-headed boy.

"They're so closed up and mean! I'm not even sure he heard me half the time!" Dawn complained.

"I know right?" May agreed in frustration. Misty held back a laugh.

"Like you two didn't already know that," Misty dismissed the two pouting girls.

Paul walked faster to catch up to Drew. Drew groaned and turned away from Paul's smirking face.

"Shut up. I wasn't thinking anything," Drew replied before Paul had the chance to speak. Paul's smirk grew.

"Right, and I'm jolly old Saint Nick," Paul rolled his eyes. "We're suppose to be best friends. Ever since we met, we've been pretty close, am I right?" Drew half nodded.

"You can't use the best friend crap against me when you're about to make fun of me," Drew told him irritatedly. Paul smirked.

"Okay, okay. I still want to know what you were daydreaming about," Paul answered. Drew sighed.

"Fine! May told Ash she loved me not him," Drew turned so he wouldn't have to face Paul's teasing. Paul stood quiet for a couple moments. Drew slowly turned to see Paul's face. The biggest smirk laid on Paul's face.

"I told you so," Paul replied. He shrugged and looked ahead to see a sign reading 'Welcome'. "Anyway, it looks like we're here. Want to head to the gym with me? We can sign you up for the contest after I get my badge. This way we can avoid Troublesome and Red," Paul suggested. Drew nodded.

"Yeah, but let's go check in the Poke Center first. They might run out of room because of the contest," Drew warned Paul. Paul shook his head as they entered the town.

"No, if they run out of room we can each rent our own hotel rooms. It's the same thing only better," Paul shrugged off Drew's worries. "Plus, a town has never run out of rooms in its Poke Center before," Paul pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true. Anyway, being in the same room with another dude can sometimes be awkward!" Drew shuddered. Paul smirked. "Hey, there's the gym!" Drew pointed out. Paul's face became stone serious.

"Let's get this done and quickly," Paul replied stepping into the gym. Drew nodded in agreement.

May and Dawn gleefully signed into the contest and showed the reception their beautiful badge cases and their ID and poke balls. Misty and Ash sat back as Brock helped Kenny find his ID and badge case. Max simply thought of all possible attacks. He decided to follow Nando's example and be both, a trainer and a coordinator. He, however, decided since it's his first year, he would be a trainer first to see if he likes it or not. May happily agreed, so her little brother wouldn't have too much stress.

"All signed up?" Misty questioned getting up. Ash followed suit. May nodded and Dawn grinned. Kenny soon came behind them.

"Yes, ma'am!" Kenny smiled. Max and Ash jumped up.

"Alright! Now Ash and I can go to our gym battle!" Max gladly announced. May nodded and patted her little brother on his head. Misty giggled at Ash's enthusaism.

"Let's get going. Maybe I can get there before Paul!" Ash remarked. Everyone stopped and looked around.

"Where is Paul?" May asked. Brock turned to Max and Max turned to Misty. Dawn shrugged and Kenny looked around suspiciously.

"And Drew! Where are those two?" Misty questioned. As if on cue, Paul and Drew coolly walked in. Drew walked up to the registration and gave all the information nesscary to sign up for the contest in two days.

"Where were you guys?" May questioned angrily. Paul and Drew turned towards the group. "What? Didn't you notice us when you walked in?" May asked with slight hurt in her voice. Drew smirked. Paul rolled his eyes.

"We were hoping you guys had already left considering the gym leader is leaving on a vacation soon. Paul just got his badge just in time. He's about to leave, you guys should hurry," Drew warned airly. Ash and Max bolted up with worried expression.

"We need to go, everybody!" Ash exclaimed and ran out the building with Max in tow. Misty and Brock sighed.

"Let's go before Ash realizes no one but Max is following him," Misty half laughed. Drew rolled his eyes and walked out of the building in search of the poke center. Paul followed and didn't bother greeting anybody in any sort of way.

"Aren't they charming?" May asked sarcastically. The group went to cheer on Ash and Max, ignoring the two arrogant boys' appearance.

Drew and Paul reached the Poke Center just in time to see the last of the crowd of coordinators and trainers get a room. Drew casually walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Hey, Nurse Joy. Do you happen to have a room opened? Actually, make that three," Drew thought. Paul looked at him curiously. "Might as well get the other guys a room. Right?" Drew asked. Paul shrugged and turned to see Nurse Joy's answer.

"I'm sorry, boys. I need all rooms available. There are so many coordinators in this contest and there are more trainers coming trying to wait out here until the gym leader returns," Nurse Joy explained. She continued, "I can only give you a room based on how many people are present. This way, if I find someone with allot of friends, I can give them a six bed room instead giving a person who's traveling alone that room." Drew nodded.

"Alright, but I suggest you save a six bed room. A boy is coming by with six other people. I'm sure one of the three girls might not mind sharing a bed, but there's still seven of them. Four boys and three girls," Drew informed Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy sighed.

"I guess since you two are here I can simply put a room aside," Nurse Joy smiled. "What's your name? I need to put it under your name since you two came here first." Drew fumbled with his fingers a bit.

"Ash Ketchem. That's the name you should put it under," Drew answered. Paul smirked slightly at his choice of words. Nurse Joy smiled.

"Alright, Andrew. I put down the room as 'taken'," Nurse Joy smiled at Drew's slightly taken back facial expression.

"Thanks," Drew replied. Paul smirked bigger and interrupted before Drew could speak or ask how she knew him.

"Well, we should search for a hotel now. Any suggestions?" Paul asked Nurse Joy smiled.

"Actually, yes. Try Patino's Bed and Breakfast. The service is really great to trainers and coordinators," Nurse Joy smiled. Paul and Drew nodded in thanks. "Just go straight and turn left and it's right by the contest hall!" Nurse Joy called out as the two left.

"Nurse Joy! We belong together. Will you do me the honor of being my beautiful gir- Ahhh!" Brock shrieked as Max pulled his ear towards the waiting area of the Poke Center.

"Sorry about that, miss," Misty sweat dropped. Ash laughed nervously. Nurse Joy smiled warmly at the group of kids.

"Wait, do you guys happen to have someone named Ash Ketchem?" Nurse Joy asked. Misty and May slowly nodded.

"Yeah..." Misty drawled out looking to her right where Ash stood.

"I'm Ash!" Ash greeted. "Why?" he asked curiously. Nurse Joy handed him three room keys.

"Two boys came in earlier and reserved a six bed room under your name since the rooms were filling up quickly. You're lucky they did. The last rooms were just taken before you seven came in," Nurse Joy explained. Misty and Dawn made an 'o' shape with their mouths.

"Well that was nice of them," Dawn announced. Brock nodded in agreement. Kenny rolled his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**I know there were spelling and grammer errors. More than usual. I'm sorry. It was pretty late and spell check wouldn't work -_- Well enjoy it! R&R**

* * *

_"Two boys came in earlier and reserved a six bed room under your name since the rooms were filling up quickly. You're lucky they did. The last rooms were just taken before you seven came in," Nurse Joy explained. Misty and Dawn made an 'o' shape with their mouths._

_"Well that was nice of them," Dawn announced. Brock nodded in agreement. Kenny rolled his eyes._

_"I guess," Kenny mumbled._

_"Be nice, at least they got us a room. I do not like sleeping outside!" Dawn complained._

_"Let's get some rest. We all need to practice for the contest tommorow," Kenny looked at May and Dawn._

_"You're right, Kenny. Let's go, people," May ordered walking towards their room._

* * *

"Hello?" Drew called as he rung the bell on the front desk. "Anyone here?"

Suddenly, a tall man came forward. He had shaggy black hair which seemed flawless. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown that would make any girl melt. His arua was friendly and warm. He was skinny and had a goofy grin plastered onto his round face. He had slightly chubby cheeks that condridicted his skinny, tall, muscluar body. A woman followed happily. She was only a few inches shorter than the man. She seemed average. Her hair looked pitch black at first, but as more light hit her, her hair turned slowly into a dark brown. Her hair came right below her shoulder and framed her oval face perfectly. She had bangs pushed to the side covering her left eye. Her eyes were purple. Obviously, contacts. She smiled at the two boys as she went in front of the man.

"Hi, how may we help you?" the woman asked warmly. The man came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her as close as humanly possible.

"Hi..." Paul replied awkwardly. Drew, too, seemed uncomfortable in the present situation.

"May we have a room? Actaully, two rooms if possible," Drew asked polietly. The woman and man smiled.

"Of course! We give trainers and cooridinators discounts if you're interested," the woman mentioned smiling as she went towards the keys with the man in tow. Drew smiled and shrugged in the direction of Paul. Paul nodded.

"Yeah, sure. How much will it be with the discount?" Drew asked taking out his wallet.

"Well, normally it would be one fifty per week, but considering the contest and gym leader away... I'll charge you two only fifty for the week," the man cheerfully explained. The woman passed the man a cup of green tea from under the counter. He took a sip and turned to the cash register to put the money in the regestir when Drew and Paul gave it to them.

"Fifty thousand?" Drew asked assuming the largest amount. He took out his wallet and a plastic card. His debt card, of course. "That's good. I thought it'd be more." The man choked on his tea and chuckled lightly.

"No way! I meant fifty dollars! That's way too much. We aren't those fancy, stuck-up, wanna-be-fancy-french hotels!" the man held up his hands in defense. Drew chuckled.

"Alright thanks. Oh yeah, I'm Drew and this is my friend Paul," Drew introduced. The man held out one hand for both of the boys to shake and wrapped the other one around the woman's waist.

"I'm Julian Patino, owner of this fine establisment. This is my best friend, co-owner of this hotel, and future wife, Carmen Flores." Carmen kissed Julian sweetly on the cheek and waved shyly.

"Word of advice, boys: If you love someone, tell them. Life always throws obstacles in the way of true love. He and I would've been together sooner, but we both were too scared to tell each other we cared. The thinking our feelings were hopeless, he fell in love with someone else. As did I. We stopped being best friends because the jealousy was so hard to deal with it. If I hadn't stumbled across him years after his girlfriend cheated on him, we would've never gotten a second shot. What's meant to be will be, but not without giving effort into the relationship. I tried to stay in touch, as did he, but we always fought. Without that effort though, we wouldn't have recognized each other and been strangers with a grudge to this day," Carmen advised the two teens.

"And you would've been paying three hundred dollars instead of fifty," Julian joked as he kissed his finance. Drew and Paul smiled awkwardly.

"That would've sucked for me, but not for rich boy here," Paul half-joked pointing towards Drew. Drew rolled his eyes as the three laughed.

"Well here are your room keys. The rooms are next door to each other and there's a small hallway in between, joining the two rooms. Both doors can be unlocked from inside the rooms only," Carmen explained handing Paul and Drew the room keys. "I think they'll fit your personalities perfectly," Carmen added with a wink. Julian scowled slightly and held her tighter. Carmen laughed, "They're how old? And how old are we?" Julian blushed slightly.

"What? I lost you once, not taking any chances!" Julian defended. Carmen kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too," Carmen laughed. She then turned her attention to the two boys walking away.

"Thanks! We'll see you in the morning," Drew shouted over his shoulder as he walked side by side with Paul up to their rooms.

Paul walked into his room and was slightly impressed. The floor he currently stepped on was a midnight blue carpet covering every corner except the kitchen corner and bathroom. The room had pitch black wallpaper with small bright white lights in the ceiling that lit up when the light was off. The bed was off to a corner of the room. It had snow-white blankets on top of the bed and a mixture of black and white small, square pillows. Then on top of the five or six small pillows, there placed neatly was two large checker board design pillows. The bed was king size and at the sides of the bed was dark purple mats. On the left side of the bed two pairs of dark purple and black slippers lined up neatly next to each other on top of the mat. On the opposite corner of the room was a small kitchen. The kitchen's floor was white stone. The counter tops were black marble and the stands were made of oak wood. The cabinets were made of oak wood as well, but were painted black as well. A sliver stainless mini fridge was placed in between two cabinets. A white sink was placed a few feet from a midnight blue door. Paul walked towards the door and opened it to see a checker board design for the floor tiles and shower. The curtain was white with blue wave patterns on the bottom and the mirror was framed with dark oak wood and a white knob to open it and get to the cabinet. When Paul walked out of the bathroom, he noticed a small living room area. It had a ice cream sandwhich shaped love seat, two small black leather couches on either side and a plasma TV hanging on the front wall, so you can see the tv from almost anywhere in the room. Paul noticed a black door with red designs. It had red roses carved into the bottom of the door and cherries on the top of the door.  
Paul walked over and unlocked the door. Inside was a small narrow hallway. A light indigo color was used to cover the side walls, but the ceiling remained a solid white. The floor was a tan carpet with a small sky blue mat at the entrance of the both doors. The sky blue mat read the room numbers of Paul's and Drew's room. Paul walked over and knocked on Drew's door. Drew opened the door with a smirk.  
"These rooms are amazing! Come look at mine," Drew greeted Paul. He moved aside so Paul could get a good veiw of his room and walk in.  
Drew had the same set up, only different colors. His bed was covered  
in dark green blankets with two large lime green pillows in the middle. The small square pillows were more of a sea green with white polk-a-dots. The mats were strawberry red and the slippers were a pale green and crimson red. His kitchen cabinets were a dark brown along with white and granite counters. His mini fridge was a ghostly white and his sink, sliver. He, too, had a plasma, but the living room arangement was different. He had sea green chairs and two cherry shaped chairs attached by their stems in between the two sea green chairs. The bathroom door was open and a faded pale lime green. The black shower curtain was stained with army camflagoue patterns at the bottom half. The sink was shaped like a large cup that Henery VII would've drank out of. The cabinet was made of a light colored wood and had a silver knob. The carpet floor was a grassy green and the walls were colored a pale red. The kitchen and bathroom had marble floor.

"Yeah, these rooms are nice. Your room looks like strawberry shortcake and her friends threw up on it, though. The colors, anyway," Paul smirked. Drew glared at Paul as he walked into the his own room. While Paul observed his room, Drew went to see how Paul's looked.

"Shut up. Your room isn't any better," Drew retorted. Paul quirked an eyebrow.

"How so? My room is pretty cool. With the star ceiling theme. Mostly black and white, though. That's probably the only thing you can point out wrong with it. Too much black; even for me," Paul replied smartly. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Strawberry Shortcake might have threw up in my room, but the Twilight Zone took a crap in your room," Drew smirked as he jumped onto his bed. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Even that insult makes my room sound manlier than your room," Paul half joked as he walked towards a white door. The white door had green carvings of bamboo plants on the bottom and vines on the top of the door. The white door lead to the small hallway which connected the two rooms. Drew rolled his eyes at Paul's response.

"Whatever. Good night! I have to train for the contest in two days and we should find the others tommorow anyway," Drew shouted as Paul opened the white door. Paul waved a good bye and nodded in understanding before he closed the door and went to bed.

**Next Day**

Paul rose from his black bed as the morning sun shone through his open window. He groaned as he saw it was two hours before the normal time he went to train. He threw off his covers hoping the maids would just fix the bed when they came. He stretched and yawned loudly while putting on the slippers left on the mat. He wore black boxers with green polk-a-dots covering the front and back. He had a baggy faded purple t-shirt on that was plain. He walked over to his bag which he threw on the kitchen counter before going to bed. He grabbed a change of clothes and threw them on while changing in the bathroom.

He came out with a black shirt with white skull and cross bones on the front. Below the picture, in blood red lettering read: Just Don't Bother Talking. He had tan cargo shorts on that went right below his knees. He quickly combed his hair without bothering looking in a mirror and walked towards the black door connecting Drew's and his room. He stopped midway and decided to make some breakfast first.

Paul walked over to the kitchen to see what he had to work with. Since he planned to travel with Troublesome and her friends, he didn't pack much food knowing Brock would be cooking. Paul looked at the mini fridge and cabinets.

"Well, I can make an omlet," Paul concluded as he put everything on the counter top. "Why would hotel carry eggs, though? I get the spices and seasonings... kind of anyway, but why eggs?" Paul wondered to himself. Shrugging it off, he began cooking.

Thirty minutes later, Paul had two plates with three omlets on each plate. Then there was a knock at the door. Paul knew who it was because it came from the black door, not front door. Paul abandoned his omlets to get the door.

Drew stood at the door with a bowl of fruit and a plate of sausage links. He wore a white shirt with a black, sleeveless hoodie on top. He had dark-washed blue jeans on and a bedhead hair style.

"Up for breakfast?" Drew questioned as pushed past Paul and walked towards the kitchen table. "Sorry, this is all I could do with the food I had and what they hotel had." Paul shrugged.

"It's cool. I have omlets made," Paul guestured towards the counter. Drew set down the fruit and sausage links.

"Well, dig in!" Drew said as he grabbed a plate and started eating. Paul joined in as well, but first got a couple of water bottles out of the mini fridge.

"We should've just ordered room service," Paul pointed out as he grabbed another peice of fruit. Drew nodded.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, but it'll cost more and it's not like we eat that much. They'll probably take forever,too," Drew commented. Paul shrugged as he finished his food. He started picking up his plate and putting the dishes in the sink. Since the two finished the sasuage links, he put that plate away, too.

"Want some more fruit? Or should I just put the bowl in the mini fridge?" Paul asked as he titled the bowl of fruit towards Drew. Drew shook his head.

"Nope. I don't want anymore, but remind me to get my plate and bowl from you before we leave this hotel," Drew mentioned before taking a bite from the last of his omlet. Paul nodded as he put the last of the things away. He threw the water bottle away and Drew gulped the last of his water, finishing his breakfast as well.

"I won't forget. Plus, your plate and bowl are green. All my kitchen stuff are black and white," Paul pointed out walking to get his poke balls. Drew shrugged in response putting his dish away in Paul's sink. "Anyway, ready to train?" Drew nodded and held up two pokeballs in each hand from his pocket.

"Yeah. Let's go," Drew replied walking out of Paul's apartment.

"Hey, guys! Where you off to so early in the day?" Carmen greeted from the front desk. Drew smiled over at her and Paul waved.

"To train. I have a contest soon and Paul, here, wants to be prepared for any gym leader," Drew replied as they neared the front door. Carmen smiled with a knowing look.

"Alright. See you boys later then!" Carmen shouted as they opened the door. Both waved goodbye before exiting the building completely.

"She seems pretty nice," Drew commented. "Her and her finace." Paul grunted in response. The two neared an open field and decided to practice there.

After getting farther away from the edge of the field and towards the center, Paul and Drew decided this is where they would train. Before either of them could begin, Paul noticed something.

"Is that Red?" Paul asked as he and Drew walked towards an open field to train. Drew turned towards the direction Paul was facing. Three thin figures had their back towards Paul and Drew. One had a red hat or scarf on her head, the other a white one. The third figure had their hair in a side ponytail.

"Yeah. That's Red, Troublesome, and Mallet Chick," Drew comfirmed. "Which other people do we know of that would be wearing a red bandana, white beanie, and have their hair in a side pony-tail?" Drew asked boredly. Paul shrugged and released his Torterra and Aggron.

"Torterra, Aggron! Come out!" Paul shouted. "Listen, guys, we have alot of training. I don't care that you're both evolved as much as you can be. You need to be stronger. You won't lose any battles this time around. Is that understood?" Paul asked harshly and sternly. The two pokemon nodded.

"Damn, Paul! Ease up, would ya?" Drew asked in defense for Paul's pokemon. Paul turned to glare at Drew. "Okay, we may joke around alot, but when it comes to training pokemon, we're on opposite sides of the planet. I understand that, but ease up! Both you're pokemon didn't even take a hit during the gym battle, and they haven't been trained in a couple days," Drew defended his position.

"Whatever. They would've defeated that pathetic gym leader sooner if they did train. They've lost crucial training time. I need to get them back in the shape," Paul replied dead serious. Drew shrugged.

"Alright, Paul. They're you're pokemon," Drew gave in. "Roserade, Absol, let's get started!" Drew shouted as Absol and Roserade came out to greet their trainer.

And thus, began the non-stop training Drew and Paul normally do.

"Who's over there? They look familer," Dawn commented as she turned her head at the two voices. She held her hand up to her forehead to keep the sun from her eyes. "I can't totally see because of the dumb sun!" Dawn complained. May and Misty turned to see where Dawn was looking at.

"Looks like two guys," May commented. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, captain obvious," Misty laughed. May pouted at Misty's comment.

"Well, who do you think that is?" May asked defensivly. Misty sighed. She looked back in the direction of the poke center.

"Well, it can't be Ash or the guys with us. They're back there," Misty replied pointing towards the poke center. "It has to be Paul, Drew, or other cooridinators," Misty concluded. May pouted.

"Smarty pants," May insulted. Misty rolled here eyes.

"Very mature, May." Dawn laughed at the two.

"Well, we haven't seen them in awhile. I think we should go say hi," Dawn suggested. Before any of the two girls could protest, Dawn was already skipping towards the two figures.

Drew and Paul continued to order attacks on the pokemons they owned. One attack after another and having the pokemon dodge and deflet the attack without command.

"This should help them act on their own when nessacry," Drew grunted as he commanded his Absol to attack. Paul nodded in agreement.

"This really helps when you have to act quickly and wisely," Paul added. He saw his Torterra deflect an attack he commanded and smirked slightly at his Torterra's reaction time.

"HEY!" a cheery voice shouted towards the two. The two boys turned to see the figures they saw earlier coming towards them. The two boys groaned.

"Damnit," they muttered in unison as they returned their pokemon.

"No way we're gonna be able to train in peace now," complained Paul. Drew nodded in agreement and waited for Dawn, Misty, and May to come closer.

"Drew! Paul!" Dawn greeted as she stood a few feet from both. "What are you guys doing out here?" Dawn asked innocently as Misty and May came up behind her and waved at the two. Paul rolled his eyes and Drew flicked his hair.

"We _were_ training," Paul answered with no emotion. Drew held up his pokeball and gave the three girls a small annoyed frown. Dawn crossed her arms and May glared. Misty rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to stop on our account. We just wanted to say hi is all!" Dawn argued. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Right," Drew replied waving the three off. Misty glared at them.

"We _were_ worried about you!" Misty mimicked. She glared at the two boys' curious expression. The two half smirked.

"Awwh, did Red here miss me?" Drew teased May. May blushed and attempted to glare at him.

"No!" she shouted defensivly. Misty held herself back from smiling, but Dawn failed. She giggled at her red-faced friend. Paul turned to Dawn. He took a step closer, and Dawn stopped giggling. She blushed shyly.

"Did Troublesome here need someone to bother? Did she get tired of that penguin kid?" Paul smirked, knowing he hit a nerve. Dawn's blush grew, but from anger. She glared at Paul and inched closer.

"No! Kenny never sees me as a bother! And secondly, if I'm _so_ much of a bother, why are you here?" Dawn shouted in Paul's face. She was now nose to nose with him. Paul took both his hands and placed them on her shoulders. He pushed her away and glared slightly. Dawn blushed at the closeness she was at with Paul.

"First off, I don't care about him or what he considers you. Secondly, _you_ came over _here_. _I_ was here first and was about to leave seeing you!" Paul retorted. Dawn shrunk back and stayed quiet.

"Well... You're... You know what, Paul?" Dawn snapped. Paul quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

"What?" Paul asked snarkily, not really caring.

"I hate you!" Dawn shouted as she stomped away. Misty glared at Paul before walking after Dawn, hoping she could calm her down. Paul was taken back, but he didn't show it. He continued to glare in Dawn and Misty's direction unconciously.

"Drew, you're friend here is an idiot! No wonder you guys are so close!" May yelled as she ran off in hopes of catching up to Misty and Dawn. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, take it out on me, the innocent bystander," Drew muttered angrily. Paul rolled his eyes in his direction.

"Shut up. Let's back to training," Paul commaned. Drew smirked.

"Battle? Cooridinator versus Trainer? Well, a _real_ trainer. I've battled Ash before. It was a way too easy defeat," Drew gloated. Paul smirked. "Your on! By the way, everyone's defeated Ash," Paul added. Drew laughed. "Let's go Torterra!" Paul released Torterra.

"You're on, Flygon!" Drew let Flygon out of his pokeball.


End file.
